


In my blood

by PumpkinSpy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSpy/pseuds/PumpkinSpy
Summary: Quand deux existences se retrouvent chamboulées par leur rencontre. C'est ce qui arrive à Magnus Bane, médecin faisant un stage chez les paramedics de la caserne de New-York. Son tuteur n'étant autre qu'un beau pompier, Alec Lightwood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L’univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction UA en collaboration avec TwoLoversSasuNaru que vous pouvez retrouver aussi sur fanfiction.net
> 
> Fiction sur une idée de PumpkinSpy qui regardait Chicago Fire. Idée qu'on a décidé de créer en collaboration.
> 
> Le titre de la fiction est le titre d’une chanson de Shawn Mendes qui correspond plutôt bien à notre histoire.
> 
> J’espère que vous serez nombreux à nous suivre dans cette aventure. Le délai de publication entre deux chapitres sera de deux semaines.
> 
> Enfin comme vous le savez certainement la série est annulée, à notre grand désarroi. Si vous voulez soutenir le mouvement pour tenter de sauver la série, vous pouvez nous retrouver sur Twitter sous les pseudos suivants : PumpkinSpy87 et didine0391. Vous verrez sur nos pages, comme cela se passe.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**1.**

 

 

Magnus remercia le vendeur ambulant de café, lui laissa un pourboire et s'empara de son gobelet. Un café au lait taille venti avec trois sucres. C'était ainsi qu'il le buvait depuis qu'il vivait à New-York.

 

 

Le café était une nouveauté pour Magnus. Du vrai café et non pas un kopi fait de poudre de café séchée qu'on mettait à infuser directement dans l'eau. Un mélange qui était au mieux buvable au pire acre et franchement mauvais. Et qu'on consommait généralement sans lait. Si pour les américains et le reste du monde, le lait était un produit de consommation courante, ce n'était pas le cas dans son pays. Le lait était un produit de luxe excessivement cher.

 

 

Magnus en était encore au point où un rien l'émerveillait dans la grande ville qu'était New-York. La Grosse Pomme comme l'appelait le monde entier mais pas les New-Yorkais, comme lui avait sermonné les oreilles son colocataire. Ragnor était à lui seul un personnage. Ils apprenaient encore à composer avec les coutumes et habitudes de chacun mais Magnus était ravi d'avoir trouvé un tel colocataire. Ragnor était certes excentrique mais à l'écoute et gentil sous ses airs bourrus. C'était lui qui avait pris le temps de lui expliquer comment fonctionnait la vie new-yorkaise quand Magnus avait répondu à l'offre de colocation en ligne, débarquant tout droit de son Indonésie natale.

 

 

Tout aux États-Unis était dans la démesure. Cela le changeait de son pays mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien au contraire, il était fait pour cette vie.

 

 

Maintenant, s'il pouvait éviter de se perdre et d'arriver en retard à sa convocation ça l'arrangerait.

 

 

L'hôpital dans lequel il avait décidé de refaire son internat de médecine urgentiste avait exigé de lui qu'il fasse un stage auprès d'une caserne de pompiers et de paramedics de la ville.

 

 

Catarina Loss, l'infirmière en chef, lui avait suggéré la Caserne 3 comme lieu de stage, arguant que c'était l'une des meilleures et des plus accueillantes. Magnus avait donné son accord. Si Catarina lui conseillait cette caserne plutôt qu'une autre, il ne pouvait que la croire sur parole. Elle était après tout new-yorkaise de naissance et celle qui traitait le plus avec la première équipe de soin avant qu'ils ne prennent en charge les patients à l'hôpital. Elle avait l'expérience et le recul nécessaire pour être de bon conseil et faire face à n'importe quelle situation.

 

 

Magnus avait fait son internat à Jakarta mais il reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'il avait beau connaître son métier, il était vite dépassé par l'abondance de blessés dans l'hôpital dans lequel il travaillait.

 

 

A Jakarta, il traitait tout autant de patients mais les causes étaient bien différentes. Les urgentistes s'occupaient de personnes souffrants de maladies dues à leur manque d'hygiène précaire, comment pouvaient-ils oublier de faire bouillir leur eau pour la décontaminer ? Ou alors d'enfants ou jeunes adultes souffrant de troubles alimentaires parce qu'ils ne s'alimentaient pas suffisamment. Magnus ne parlait même pas de toutes ces personnes âgées courageuses qui faisaient plusieurs kilomètres à pied chaque jour pour aller travailler et qui finissaient par mourir d'épuisement.

 

 

Oui son premier internat avait été bien différent de celui qu'il vivait à l'heure actuelle. Blessures par balles, drogues, coups de poignards, c'était tout autant de nouveautés à assimiler que son nouveau mode de vie.

 

 

Vérifiant sur son smartphone qu'il empruntait la bonne direction, merci l'application GPS, Magnus prit le temps de se recentrer sur lui-même et de calmer son esprit. Quelques mantras récités mentalement lui seraient amplement suffisants. Il tenait à faire bonne impression et à fournir un travail exemplaire. L'avis et la note du chef de caserne allaient avoir un poids conséquent lors de sa validation d'internat. Il était impératif qu'il réussisse, surtout si Magnus voulait postuler en tant que titulaire au New-York Med.

 

La caserne finit par se dresser devant lui. Imposante, drapée d'une architecture à la limite du gothique. Il se dégageait du bâtiment une certaine prestance et une aura presque surnaturelle.

 

 

Les larges portes permettant aux différents véhicules de partir en intervention étaient ouvertes, comme une invitation silencieuse à venir s'entretenir avec ces héros de l'ombre qui risquaient leurs vies pour permettre aux citoyens de survivre à des situations dangereuses et peu orthodoxes.

 

 

Magnus s'approcha doucement, s'imprégnant des lieux, fébrile et impatient à l'idée d'être dans le feu de l'action. Il était habitué à prendre des décisions rapidement, à agir presque instinctivement pour sauver la vie de ses patients. Mais les paramedics et les pompiers réfléchissaient et travaillaient encore plus rapidement que les médecins. Ils avaient une autre approche du métier, évaluaient les risques avec un autre état d'esprit.

 

 

Ce stage serait enrichissant à ne pas en douter.

 

 

Magnus allait pénétrer dans la caserne quand son regard fut attiré par une inscription en lettres gothiques rouge sur un des piliers de la bâtisse. Ce qu'il avait pris pour des inscriptions était en fait un long cadre en bois avec en son sein, une affiche à l'aspect de parchemin, probablement vieille de plusieurs générations.

 

 

_« Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir_

_Ni de m'éloigner loin de toi._

_Où tu iras, j'irai_

_Et où tu demeureras, je demeurerai._

_Ton peuple sera mon peuple_

_Ton Dieu sera le mien_

_Où tu mourras, je mourrai_

_Et j'y serai enterré._

_Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur_

_Si autre que la Mort venait à me séparer de toi. »_

 

 

_ Je peux vous aider ?, l'interpella un pompier en venant dans sa direction.

_ Bonjour, répondit Magnus en tendant la main. Je suis envoyé par le Med pour un stage d'urgentiste au sein de votre caserne.

_ Ah, le petit nouveau, s'esclaffa le pompier avec joie. Jace Herondale, échelle, se présenta le pompier en serrant la main de Magnus. Je vais t'amener au Lieutenant, c'est lui qui te supervisera en attendant que le Capitaine soit là.

 

 

Magnus acquiesça et emboîta le pas à Jace.

 

 

_ Tu permets que je te tutoie ? On se tutoie tous ici.

_ Bien sûr, sourit Magnus.

_ T'as un drôle d'accent, t'es pas d'ici ?

 

 

Magnus sourit, amusé par la remarque du pompier. Ragnor aussi se moquait souvent de son accent chantant.

 

 

_ Pas du tout, je suis originaire d'Indonésie. J'ai grandi à Batavia et je vivais à Jakarta avant de venir vivre ici.

_ Eh ben, sacré dépaysement, siffla Jace en ouvrant une porte battante qui menait vraisemblablement à la salle de repos. Hey, Lieutenant ! Le stagiaire est là !

 

 

Une beauté froide. Magnus n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'homme qui venait à leur rencontre. Grand, tout en muscle, charismatique. Le Lieutenant imposait le respect sans avoir besoin d'émettre une seule parole. Sa chevelure de jais contrastait avec sa peau pâle, d'une blancheur presque irréelle. Une pâleur qui faisait ressortir le tatouage que portait le pompier sur l'un des côtés de son cou. Il était à couper le souffle. Ses yeux bleus glacials s'ancrèrent aux siens et le happèrent sans que Magnus ne puisse faire quoi que se soit.

 

 

_ Magnus Bane ?, interrogea le Lieutenant. Catarina Loss m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Alec Lightwood, c'est moi qui vais vous superviser pendant toute la durée de votre stage.

 

 

Le timbre de voix, bas et rauque, déclencha des frissons à Magnus. Des picotements enchanteurs dans tout le corps. Comme des milliers de petites décharges électriques. Magnus voulait bien être sous les ordres de cet homme et se plier à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander.

 

 

Jace qui observait l'échange se racla la gorge faisant sortir Magnus de sa transe. Étrangement, il vit Alec rougir légèrement et détourner le regard pour incendier le pompier du regard. Magnus aurait-il loupé quelque chose durant les quelques secondes où il s'était perdu dans sa contemplation ?

 

 

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance Lieutenant, sourit Magnus en tendant la main.

 

 

_Il était plus que ravi même._

 

 

_ Appelez-moi Alec, répondit le pompier avec un sourire en serrant la main du médecin.

_ Seulement si on se tutoie, c'est d'usage ici il paraît, poursuivit avec amabilité Magnus.

_ Très bien. C'est ton tout premier stage d'après Catarina et non une remise à niveau. Tu as des questions particulières ?

_ Est-ce que je vais devoir courir dans un immeuble en feu ? Parce que c'est quelque chose qui risque de m’embarrasser et t’embarrasser aussi. Surtout quand je vais me mettre à courir dans la direction opposée, plaisanta à moitié Magnus, plus que satisfait de voir l'amusement dans le regard d'Alec.

_ Non, s'esclaffa Alec. Tu seras avec Isabelle et Clary en tant que paramedic, le rassura le pompier. Ton stage va consister à prendre en charge le patient avant qu'il ne soit conduit à l'hôpital, à prodiguer les premiers soins.

_ Donc, je ne monterai pas dans le camion ?

_ Seulement pour te montrer à quoi il ressemble mais certainement pas pour une intervention, confirma Alec. Viens je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe et te faire faire le tour de la caserne.

_ Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux Alec, proposa Jace avec un certain amusement. Comme ça, Magnus pourra me parler de Jakarta.

 

 

Alec ouvrit la bouche, prêt à décliner l'offre de son coéquipier avant de capter le regard un peu trop observateur de Jace sur lui. Son frère d'arme le testait, bien conscient du trouble qui s'était emparé d'Alec quand il avait posé son regard sur Magnus.

 

 

_ Très bien, je serai dans mon bureau en cas de besoin, approuva finalement Alec en rendant son regard à Jace.

_ Parfait Magnus, à nous deux, s'exclama Jace en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules du médecin. Jakarta ?

 

 

Alec ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard caresser le corps de Magnus alors que celui-ci quittait le réfectoire en compagnie de Jace.

 

 

_Magnus Bane..._

 

 

Rien que son nom suffisait à lui seul à lui déclencher des frissons. La manière dont il l'avait appelé _'Lieutenant'_ avait réveillé des désirs qu'Alec ne pensait pas posséder. Un désir et un besoin bestial de posséder cet homme, de le plier à ses envies, de le faire supplier mais aussi de le posséder corps et âme. De ne faire qu'un avec lui.

 

 

Leur poignée de main lui avait donné envie de tirer sur le bras de cet inconnu et de le prendre dans ses bras, de se noyer dans son étreinte, respirer son odeur, de goûter à sa peau couleur caramel. Les yeux mordorés en forme d'amande de Magnus avaient fait battre plus rapidement le cœur d'Alec avec l'envie de sourire stupidement sans aucune raison.

 

 

Et chose tout à fait inédite, il avait l'envie de se faire posséder par cet homme, pour la première fois de sa vie, Alec désirait qu'un homme le fasse sien. Avec Magnus, Alec était prêt à inverser les rôles.

 

 

Son intérêt pour Magnus commença à se manifester physiquement, le forçant à inspirer profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'allait pas laisser un simple inconnu avoir autant d'emprise sur lui ! D'autant plus qu'il était responsable de la vie de Magnus tout comme celles de ces hommes. Rien ni personne ne devait s'immiscer dans ses pensées et son self-contrôle.

 

 

Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait cloisonner son désir pour Magnus dans son esprit, au point de l'oublier et de le faire taire pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

 

 

Ensuite Magnus Bane disparaîtrait de sa vie.

 

 

(-)

 

 

Magnus sentit l'adrénaline mais aussi l'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac. L'unité avait été appelée sur les lieux d'un immeuble en flammes, un vieil entrepôt abandonné et désaffecté, ancienne usine de produits chimiques. L'ambulance suivait les deux camions ne se laissant pas distancer une seule fois.

 

 

Magnus pouvait déjà apercevoir la fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Il n'avait peut-être pas d'expérience concernant les feux mais une telle fumée ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 

 

_ Merde, jura Isabelle en se rapprochant légèrement du pare-brise. Y'a encore des produits chimiques dans l'usine soit-disant désaffectée.

_ Tu arrives à voir ça rien qu'à la fumée ?, demanda Magnus, impressionné par le savoir de la jeune femme.

 

 

Isabelle acquiesça mais garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur les camions qui les précédaient.

 

 

_ C'est dans ses gènes, c'est pour ça, pouffa Clary avec amusement. Alec et elle ont pratiquement été élevés dans une caserne. Ils doivent avoir le gène de pompier dans leur ADN.

 

 

Isabelle secoua la tête, amusée par la remarque de sa coéquipière.

 

 

_ C'est Alec le pompier, fit remarquer Isabelle. Moi je ne m'occupe que des blessés et à l'occasion de mon crétin de frère qui se blesse pendant ses interventions.

_ C'est une tradition aux États-Unis d'exercer le même métier sur plusieurs générations ?, s'enquit Magnus, toujours prêt à en apprendre un peu plus sur son pays d'adoption.

_ Oui et non, confirma Clary. Mais en tout cas, ça l'est pour les Lightwood.

_ Là encore, je me dois de te contredire, le seul pompier c'est Alec. Il est le seul à avoir souhaité poursuivre cette vocation, moi personnellement, je ne me voyais pas courir dans un bâtiment en flammes ou tout autre chose que sont amenés à faire les pompiers. Je préfère assurer les premiers soins et notre petit frère n'est pas un pompier non plus mais un infirmier.

_ Max !, s'exclama soudainement Magnus. Max est votre frère, c'est ça ?

_ Tu connais Maxie ?

_ On travaille ensemble, confirma Magnus. Il vient d'être diplômé, il a un très bon contact avec les patients.

_ Comme quoi, le monde est petit, sourit Clary.

_ Il m'avait parlé de son frère et de sa sœur qui bossaient dans une caserne ensemble mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

_ Plus tard les potins, on arrive, signala Isabelle en descendant déjà de l'ambulance alors qu'elle n'était pas encore à l'arrêt.

 

 

 

Alec était déjà en train de donner des ordres. Tous évoluaient en totale symbiose, comme une seule et même personne. C'était impressionnant à voir. Magnus avait l'impression de regarder un épisode d'une série sauf que c'était la réalité et que cela se déroulait à l'instant même devant lui.

 

 

 

_ Jace ! Contacte le QG et demande leur que l'unité spécialisée dans les feux chimiques nous rejoignent sur place, ordonna Alec. Aline et Sebastian, faites le tour et trouvez-moi d'autres issues pouvant nous permettre d'entrer sans risquer qu'une poche d'air n'explose.

 

 

Les pompiers s'affairaient déjà quand Isabelle et Clary s'avancèrent. Alec se tourna vers eux. Magnus se fit la réflexion que le mélange de couleur, marron terne et jaune était hideux mais qu'il mettait étrangement Alec en valeur. Le pompier était sexy dans sa tenue d'intervention, le prestige de l'uniforme très probablement...

 

 

_ Vous trois, vous restez en stand-by, leur ordonna Alec. Vous ne vous approcherez pas de ce bâtiment tant qu'il n'est pas sécurisé.

_ Lieutenant !, l'appela Jace. Y'a des hommes sur le toit !

 

 

Une seconde sirène se fit entendre alors qu'un 4x4 break se garait près de l'ambulance. Un homme presque aussi grand qu'Alec et noir en sortit, portant lui aussi la tenue d'intervention.

 

 

_ Alec, fais-moi un topo, ordonna l'homme en venant se poster à leurs côtés.

_ Ancienne usine de produits chimiques, annonça Alec. Qui devait être vide de toute présence humaine et désaffectée mais la fumée nous indique le contraire et on vient de trouver des hommes sur le toit. Jace a contacté l'unité spécialisée et j'ai envoyé Aline et Sebastian faire le tour de l'immeuble.

_ Très bien, approuva l'homme. Allez me chercher ces hommes le plus rapidement possible avant que ça n'explose.

 

 

Alec acquiesça et les abandonna.

 

 

_ Jace ! Déploie l'échelle et va les chercher !, ordonna à son tour Alec.

_ Luke Garroway, se présenta l'homme en tendant la main à Magnus.

_ Magnus Bane, le salua à son tour le médecin. Le Med m'envoie faire un stage au sein de votre caserne.

_ On vous a faire faire le tour ?

_ Jace s'en est chargé et Isabelle m'a fourni une tenue de paramedic, confirma Magnus.

_ Bien restez ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de vous, leur demanda Luke avant de rejoindre ses hommes.

_ C'est le chef de la caserne, lui apprit Isabelle. Un grand pompier et un homme profondément bon. Alec est son bras-droit.

 

 

Magnus acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur l'intervention. Alec venait de se saisir d'une petite échelle et grimpait déjà celle déployée en totalité dans les airs avec une aisance frisant le ridicule. Cet homme était un fantasme sur pattes. Tout dans ses gestes démontrait son expérience et son professionnalisme. Les hommes du bataillon avaient confiance en lui. Magnus ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient tous prêts à suivre Alec dans n'importe quelle situation.

 

 

Jace aidait les hommes à redescendre quand une explosion au niveau du dernier étage retentit, ébranlant la façade et faisant bouger dangereusement l'échelle. Le souffle de l'explosion fit chuter Alec et le dernier homme encore présents sur l'échelle, les faisant pendre dans le vide.

 

 

Magnus sentit sa respiration se couper et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, sa main alla s'emparer de celle de Clary et la serra avec force. Les cris de l'homme résonnaient et prenaient le pas sur les nombreux bruits qui les entouraient. Alec le tenait fermement, seulement accroché par ses bottes qu'il avait réussi à coincer entre les barreaux de l'échelle au moment où ils avaient basculés.

 

 

Cela dura à peine une minute tant la réactivité des pompiers était impressionnante mais cela avait suffit à Magnus pour qu'il se sente happé dans une spirale sans fin de peur. Pour le pauvre homme bien sûr mais surtout pour Alec. Ils ne devaient leur survie qu'aux réflexes hors pairs du pompier.

 

 

Isabelle leur signala que c'était à leur tour d'intervenir et Magnus occulta Alec de son esprit pour se concentrer sur les hommes que les pompiers leurs ramenaient. Il avait des patients à ausculter et cela occulta tout le reste.

 

 

(-)

 

 

_ C'est une vilaine brûlure, signala Magnus en déposant une trousse de soin sur le bureau d'Alec.

_ J'ai connu pire, répondit Alec en haussant les épaules.

_ Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Magnus avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non, je suis seulement venu m'occuper de toi, lui apprit le médecin en s'asseyant à demi sur le bureau. Montre-moi ton cou.

 

 

Alec poussa un soupir et s'enfonça dans son siège.

 

 

_ Je vais bien, insista Alec. Alors tu peux dire à Isabelle que ce n'est pas nécessaire, grogna Alec en croisant les bras.

_ Alexander, c'est moi le médecin ici, répondit avec autorité Magnus.

 

 

Alec tourna légèrement la tête et laissa Magnus l'ausculter. Le toucher du médecin était ferme mais empli de douceur. Le pompier ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'indonésien du coin de l’œil tout le temps que durèrent les soins. La bouche de Magnus se plissait sous la concentration et le médecin semblait avoir occulté tout ce qui n'était pas son patient. Il se tenait vraiment proche d'Alec, tellement qu'il pourrait finir sur ses genoux si le pompier le tirait à lui.

 

 

Il se dégageait une agréable odeur du médecin qui donnait envie à Alec de poser son front dans le cou de Magnus et d'inspirer son parfum jusqu'à s'en imprégner totalement. Noyé dans un cocon de douceur, protégé de tout. Cette odeur lui faisait penser à la maison, celle dont il rêvait, un endroit où il pourrait construire sa vie avec la personne aimée.

 

 

_ Je vérifierai le pansement demain pour voir si une infection se présente ou pas, annonça Magnus en se reculant légèrement. Est-ce que tu te sens nauséeux ? Des maux de tête ?

_ Magnus, le stoppa avec douceur Alec, résistant à l'envie de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer. Vraiment, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

 

 

Magnus fit la moue mais ne chercha pas à argumenter. Alec le trouvait adorable à cet instant.

 

 

_ Très bien mais si jamais tu sens que quelque chose ne va pas, tu viens me voir immédiatement même si je suis en train de dormir, insista Magnus.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, sourit Alec, attendri.

_ Alors qu'est ce que vous faites pendant les gardes ?, demanda Magnus en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

_ On s'occupe, on est une famille ou presque dans cette caserne. Tu devrais rejoindre les autres, ils vont t'inclure dans leurs activités.

_ Et toi ? Tu vas passer ta garde dans ton bureau ?

_ Non, je termine mon rapport et je vous rejoins. Vas-y, je serai là dans quelques minutes.

 

 

Magnus acquiesça en souriant avant de laisser Alec seul.

 

 

_ Tu l'aimes bien, énonça Jace en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Pas du tout, contredit Alec en retournant à son rapport.

_ Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas repris quand il t'a appelé Alexander et tu t'es laissé soigner très facilement, _beaucoup trop_ facilement.

_ Ça n'a aucun rapport et puis c'est un médecin, j'allais quand même pas lui dire de s'occuper de son cul.

_ Bien sûr que non, vu que tu l'aimes bien et que tu veux t'occuper toi-même de son cul, s'esclaffa Jace.

_ Connard, l'insulta Alec en lui envoyant son stylo à la figure.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, persifla Jace. Ne reste pas trop longtemps enfermé dans ton bureau pour une fois ou j'enverrai Magnus, il a l'air de savoir comment te prendre.

_ Dégage Jace !, grogna Alec en rougissant.

 

 

(-)

 

 

Magnus trouva la salle de repos grâce au brouhaha ambiant qui se faisait entendre par la porte entrouverte. Il entra et se retrouva dans une immense pièce. Les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches de pompiers et paramedics en action, l'emblème des pompiers de New-York s'affichant un peu partout.

 

 

Une photo au mur attira l'attention de Magnus. Le personnel de la caserne posait fièrement en habit d'apparat. Un des hommes capta tout de suite le regard du médecin. Alec était magnifique dans son uniforme bleu marine aux fins liserés blancs, des gants blancs qu'il portait, au képi posé sur ses beaux cheveux noirs de jais le mettait en valeur. La veste parfaitement ajustée laissait deviner une musculature ciselée. Les feux de l'enfer devaient être moins chauds que le Lieutenant Lightwood sur ce cliché.

 

 

Magnus s'extirpa de sa contemplation poussée qui lui avait donné un coup de chaud pour se recentrer sur la pièce.

 

 

Elle était divisée en trois parties. Une comportait un grand écran plat avec consoles, jeux vidéos et un canapé imposant permettant de partager des parties endiablées. Une autre était sans doute le coin repas avec une grande table pouvant contenir facilement une dizaine de personnes. La tablée était occupée par trois hommes très différents et une jeune femme blonde à l'allure vulgaire que Magnus ne connaissait pas. Et enfin, la dernière partie accueillait un jeu de fléchettes, un babyfoot, un billard et un coin bar qui était entouré par la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

 

 

Le médecin reconnut plusieurs des pompiers qui avaient participé à l'intervention à l'usine soi-disant désaffectée ainsi que ses deux collègues paramedics Clary et Izzy. Cette dernière ayant opté pour une tenue plus décontractée, comme ses collègues mais toujours aux couleurs de la caserne, l'accueillit avec joie.

 

 

_ Magnus ! Bienvenue dans l'antre de la détente. Plus communément appelée salle de repos.

 

 

Elle approcha le médecin du groupe en le poussant dans le dos.

 

 

_ A tous, je vous présente Magnus Bane, médecin qui fait un stage parmi nous.

 

 

Les différentes personnes le saluèrent dont les pompiers qui avaient été sur le feu mais qui n'avaient pas été présentés à lui. Magnus se félicita d'avoir une bonne mémoire des noms. Il avait maintenant un prénom sur chaque visage et c'était plutôt très bien pour commencer sa garde dans de bonnes conditions.

 

 

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?, demanda Jordan. Bien sûr, je n'ai que du soft à te proposer, on reste en garde, termina t-il.

 

 

Jordan était un bel homme sans doute d'origine amérindienne songea Magnus, au vu de sa peau tannée et des traits carrés de son visage, propre à son ethnie.

 

 

_ Un mojito...c'est dans tes cordes ?, questionna Magnus. Il s'était découvert une passion pour le mojito en arrivant à New-York et optait pendant sa garde pour une version non alcoolisée.

_ Tout est dans ses cordes quand il s'agit de boissons, plaisanta Jace en entrant dans la pièce, suivi du diablement bel Alec.

 

 

Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir son souffle se couper légèrement à chaque apparition de cet homme. Il avait une telle présence qu'elle envahissait la pièce mais pas de manière désagréable, plutôt d'une manière chaude comme un cocon protecteur.

 

 

Le médecin remarqua que les yeux bleus d'Alec s'ombragèrent à la vue du groupe de quatre qui faisait des messes basses à l'écart du reste du groupe. Magnus eut comme l'impression que ces gens ne deviendraient pas ses amis s'ils attiraient ainsi un sentiment visiblement négatif chez le Lieutenant.

 

 

_ J'ai profité dignement de mes années étudiantes en maniant l'art du shaker, Herondale, rit Jordan.

_ Sur ce point, Jace n'a rien à t'envier. Il a plus que profité, il s'est prélassé dans les fêtes estudiantines, répliqua Alec en ébouriffant les cheveux de Jace avant de s'approcher de sa sœur.

 

 

Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules tout en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe droite. Izzy était une des rares femmes de la caserne et en tant que tel, elle était souvent la cible de blagues plus ou moins fines. Cette dernière ne s'en émouvait pas, elle était plus que capable de riposter. C'était sa famille, elle était bien dans cette ambiance remplie de testostérone et ne changerait d'endroit pour rien au monde.

 

 

_ Qu'est-ce que je sers à nos derniers arrivants ?, questionna Jordan en tendant son verre à Magnus qui le saisit. Une petit ombrelle ornait le cocktail, le médecin trouva cela terriblement kitsch et drôle à la fois.

 

 

Visiblement tout en étant en garde, le personnel restant savait s'amuser.

 

 

_ Eau de coco pour moi, demanda Alec.

_ Terriblement sain notre lieutenant, rit Jordan en envoyant une briquette de la boisson à Alec, qui la rattrapa avec aisance, d'une main.

 

 

 _Ça_ , c'était classe pensa Magnus en ne pouvant retenir une œillade admirative.

 

 

_ Coca, lança Jace avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée. Qui est partant pour un billard ?

 

 

Aline, Underhill et Alec acceptèrent. Les autres privilégièrent un jeu vidéo. Quant à Clary, elle s'était éclipsée pour dormir en attendant une éventuelle intervention.

 

 

Alec se tourna vers Magnus qui restait cloué au bar, sans participer à l'une ou l'autre des activités. Et clairement même si la proximité du médecin avait le don d'enflammer ses sens, il ne pouvait le laisser de côté. Cette caserne était une famille, Magnus en faisant maintenant pleinement partie.

 

 

_ Tu ne participes pas ?, demanda le lieutenant en pointant la table de billard.

_ Je ne sais pas jouer. Disons qu'à Jakarta, ce n'est pas vraiment le loisir à la mode. On faisait plutôt des parties déchaînées de Surakarta, répondit le médecin tout en restant adossé au bar.

_ De quoi ?, reprit Alec avec une moue interrogative délicieusement mignonne.

_ C'est un jeu de plateau. Six lignes verticales, six lignes horizontales reliées par des courbes. Chaque joueur a douze pions. Pour faire bref et parce que les règles sont compliquées à expliquer sans support, le but est d'attraper les pions de l'adversaire, expliqua Magnus avec une lueur enjouée dans les yeux en se remémorant des soirées entières avec ses amis à faire des tournois de Surakarta.

 

 

Alec le remarqua et admira les prunelles mordorées qui brillaient un peu plus fortement à l'évocation de ce jeu. A cet instant, sa seule envie fut de garder cet éclat intact chez le médecin.

 

 

_ Tu m'apprendras à l'occasion mais pour ce qui est du billard, je peux être ton professeur, proposa Alec en lui faisant signe de venir.

 

 

Magnus se retint de lui dire que venant de lui, il accepterait que le lieutenant soit le professeur de beaucoup de choses. Dont certaines impliquant beaucoup moins de tissus qu'ils ne portaient tous les deux. Le médecin se ressaisit, il devait garder la tête froide, il était ici pour un stage, nouer d'éventuelles amitiés mais pas plus. Enfin avec Alec, il accepterait sans doute un petit bonus.

 

 

_ Ouais, il peut t'enseigner, il est doué pour tenir des queues, jeta sans malice dans la voix, un homme basané.

 

 

Un de ceux qui restait à l'écart.

 

 

Alec se tendit, ce n'était un secret pour personne à la caserne qu'il était gay et Alec tolérait les blagues vaseuses de ses collègues à ce propos car elles n'étaient jamais dans le but de le blesser. Concernant Raj, c'était un autre débat, il ressentait du dégoût pour le style de vie du lieutenant et ne s'en cachait jamais. Et malheureusement Raj étant le lieutenant partie secours, Alec avait souvent affaire avec lui.

 

 

Alexander opta pour l'ignorance cette fois-ci. Car l'ignorance est dit-on le plus grand des mépris.

 

 

_ Je ne devrais pas être mauvais alors, rétorqua Magnus avec un clin d’œil provocateur à Raj.

 

 

Alec essaya tant bien que mal de garder un air neutre, alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. A la fois parce que le médecin l'avait défendu en le connaissant depuis à peine depuis quelques heures et parce qu'il savait maintenant que Magnus n'était pas inaccessible. Cela propagea un feu ardent dans tout son corps trouvant son épicentre dans son ventre avant qu'Alec ne se foute une claque mentale, se reprenant. Vie amoureuse et vie professionnelle ne devaient jamais se mêler, jamais.

 

 

_ Raj, c'est toujours aussi épatant de voir à quel point la vie sexuelle d'Alec t'intéresse. Tu devrais la tenir un peu ta queue pour vider ton trop plein de frustration, piqua Jace.

 

 

S'attaquer à Alec quand Jace était dans la même pièce était la plus mauvaise des idées. Raj ne répliqua donc pas. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de l'Herondale mais parce que la situation allait finir par dégénérer. Et si c'était le cas, Raj savait qu'il ne garderait pas longtemps son sang froid et qu'il donnerait le premier coup ce qui impliquerait une sanction pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt à saboter sa carrière pour une joute avec Jace à propos de son meilleur ami et de sa vie dépravée.

 

 

Une voix grave interrompit le brouhaha qui s'était réinstallé dans la salle.

 

 

_ Lieutenant Lightwood.

 

 

Alec se dirigea vers Luke qui était resté à l'embrasure de la porte. Il était sur le départ et avait revêtu sa tenue civile. Il était habillé de manière plutôt étudiée songea Alec en voyant la belle chemise et le pantalon cintré.

 

 

_ Je pars, Lieutenant. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui nécessite ma présence ou si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux me contacter sur mon portable de service. Luke fit une courte pause et reprit plus bas. Ou mon personnel si je ne réponds pas.

_ Tu passes la soirée avec ma mère ?, chuchota Alec en pointant d'un doigt la tenue de son chef.

 

 

La relation de Maryse et Luke n'était connue que d'Izzy et Jace dans la caserne. Il était nécessaire que cela reste ainsi tant que le divorce avec Robert n'était pas définitivement prononcé.

 

 

_ Oui, opina le chef.

_ Alors bonne soirée, Luke !, sourit Alec en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

_ Lieutenant Lightwood, tenta Luke avec sa voix autoritaire de chef de caserne.

_ Seulement si c'est absolument nécessaire. Offre la plus belle des soirées à ma mère, elle en a bien besoin, signala Alec avec douceur.

 

 

Sa mère était une montagne de courage, de gentillesse et d'amour, elle méritait d'être chérie plus que nulle autre.

 

 

_ Compte sur moi. Bonne garde à tous ! Et faites attention à vous si vous sortez en intervention !, termina Luke à la cantonade.

_ Alec, Magnus attend que tu lui apprennes ton doigté, dit Jace d'un ton qui se voulait innocent, qui se voulait juste.

 

 

Le lieutenant connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que le choix des mots avait été pesé avec précision pour toucher juste. Jace se moquait gentiment de son trouble, Alec pouvait dealer avec ça. Le lieutenant s'approcha de la table, tapotant l'arrière de la tête de Jace, but un peu de son eau de coco et se saisit d'une queue de billard.

 

 

_ Je vais faire un coup lentement pour te montrer et ça sera ton tour, expliqua Alec. Le principe, avec la boule blanche, tu dois taper une des autres boules pour qu'elle rentre dans un des six trous situés autour de la table.

 

 

Magnus opina, Alec se baissa alors pour préparer son tir et le médecin fut perdu, son regard attiré aussitôt vers les fesses du lieutenant, avait-on idée d'avoir un pantalon d'uniforme aussi moulant. Le cul était tellement mis en valeur que Magnus avait l'envie irrésistible d'y porter ses mains, juste un peu pour voir si les fesses étaient aussi fermes qu'elles en avaient l'air.

 

 

Un raclement de gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter.

 

 

_ Je sais que tu es un novice en billard alors un conseil, pose les yeux un peu plus haut, plaisanta Jace en donnant un coup de coude à Magnus.

 

 

Courageusement, le médecin se détourna de la vision enchanteresse pour se concentrer sur Alec, juste le temps de voir une boule rentrer dans le coin gauche supérieur de la table. Les biceps du lieutenant étaient encore bandés par l'effort et cela produisait un effet assez mauvais sur la température corporelle de Magnus. Toute cette puissance devant lui, tous ces muscles sculptés exerçaient sur lui un pouvoir égal au chant des sirènes sur des pirates voguant sur les flots. Le médecin s'en contrefichait à cet instant de se fracasser sur des rochers, Alec était une tentation divine.

 

 

Magnus remarqua d'ailleurs un nouveau tatouage sur le biceps droit d'Alec, à l'intérieur. Un symbole qu'il se rappelait avoir vu, il y a peu. Ça y est, il se souvenait, il s’agissait d'un des détails du blason des pompiers de New-York, une flamme entourée d'un cercle épais entrecoupé en bas et en haut.

 

 

Clary avait dit que c'était dans les gênes des Lightwood d'être pompier, c'était visiblement plus palpable que jamais chez Alec. Il s'était littéralement encré son métier sur le bras.

 

 

_ Tu as compris ?, demanda le lieutenant tirant Magnus de ses pensées.

_ Oui, tenta le médecin d'une petite voix.

 

 

Il n'avait strictement rien écouté mais ça ne devait pas être sorcier de faire rentrer une boule dans un trou.

 

 

Jace rit discrètement accompagné d'Aline, avec étonnement le médecin vit celui qui se nommait Underhill le regarder avec une colère à peine voilée. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et récupéra la queue de billard qu'Alec lui tendait. Il s'en arma, s'approcha de la boule blanche et à ce moment là, il ne sut strictement pas quoi faire.

 

 

_ Alec, je crois que Magnus a besoin d'aide, dit Aline, sourire mutin aux lèvres.

 

 

Le lieutenant déglutit, il avait proposé d'apprendre au médecin, mais s'approcher, devoir entrer en contact avec ce corps avec lequel il avait envie de se fondre était un supplice. Cela le faisait se tenir sur une corde raide et fine.

 

 

Alec se pencha au dessus de Magnus, mettant ses mains par-dessus celles du médecin, ses bras dans le prolongement des siens, son torse contre son dos. Alec sentit ses joues surchauffer à ce contact. Ce contact qu'il avait terriblement envie de reproduire en d'autres circonstances. En attendant, il décida de se recentrer en jouant au parfait petit prof.

 

 

_ Il faut que tu te positionnes ainsi puis tu donnes un coup sec dans la boule pour l'amener à la destination que tu as choisie.

 

 

Magnus frissonna en sentant le souffle d'Alec dans son oreille. Il voulait bien faire l'effort de rester stoïque et de combattre son envie de l'homme formidable qu'était le lieutenant mais son self-contrôle atteignait ses limites. Le médecin joua, n'accordant aucune importance à l'endroit où la boule allait atterrir. Alec saturait son air par sa présence.

 

 

Jace regardait la scène, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Alec et Magnus étaient tellement en contrôle sur eux-mêmes que c'en était risible. Jace tourna son attention vers Izzy. Sentant un regard sur elle, cette dernière se retourna et retint à grande peine un fou rire. Puis, elle fit un clin d’œil à Jace avant de retourner à sa partie.

 

 

Quand Jace revint à la scène, Magnus et Alec s'étaient détachés, ils se tenaient littéralement chacun à un coin opposé de la table, cette dernière les séparant, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'attraction terrestre les repousse dans les bras de l'autre. Jace nota cependant le regard fulminant d'Underhill et ne donnait pas cher de la queue de billard qu'il tenait.

 

 

La partie reprit dans la bonne humeur ambiante malgré la légère gêne qu'on pouvait sentir entre Magnus et Alec.

 

 

Sebastian s'approcha, faisant une pause sur sa session jeu vidéo alors qu'Alec jouait son coup.

 

 

_ Tom, ne regarde pas tant le cul de notre lieutenant, tu y es habitué pourtant. Tu connais ses vallons mieux que personne, plaisanta Sebastian.

 

 

Alec manqua de s'étouffer, dardant aussitôt son regard sur Magnus pour savoir s'il avait compris la teneur de la phrase et visiblement oui, au vu de son visage surpris. Plus une autre émotion qu'Alec ne savait déterminer.

 

 

Dans la caserne, tout le monde savait qu'Alec et Tom couchaient ensemble de temps à autre. C'était un arrangement purement sexuel pour le lieutenant. Il était un homme avec ses désirs, Underhill était séduisant, ils avaient dérapé une fois après une soirée arrosée et ça s'était reproduit après à plusieurs reprises. Alec avait été clair avec Tom, il ne cherchait pas de relation à long terme, juste du sexe. Ou si plutôt, le lieutenant rêvait d'une relation à long terme mais pas avec Tom. Puis l'amour, l'amour était un sujet délicat pour Alec. Il savait trop bien à quel point l'amour pouvait blesser. Et il avait cette règle, pas d'amourette au boulot.

 

 

Magnus canalisa la déception que lui inspirait cette annonce. Il pensait Alec libre d'attache mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Tom et Alec n'avaient pas l'air très proches mais l'environnement les faisait peut-être se contenir pour éviter toute vague. La bile lui montait à la gorge et il se trouvait idiot de ressentir ça. Alec était rentré dans sa vie depuis à peine quelques heures.

 

 

Le médecin devait rester concentré sur son stage, c'était le seul point qui comptait.

 

 

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance, souffla Jace à Magnus.

_ Alec serait heureux que tu considères sa relation ainsi, répondit le médecin d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

 

 

Magnus se détourna et retourna au bar, il n'avait plus envie de jouer, il passa son dernier tour puis vida son mojito. Mais sans alcool, le cocktail n'avait pas vraiment le pouvoir d'apaiser son tourment.

 

 

(-)

 

Après quelques minutes, qu'il avait passé cloué au bar, Magnus entendit Sebastian crier à la cantonade.

 

 

_ Je commande quoi comme pizzas, les enfants ? Dites tout à papa.

 

 

Le groupe rit excepté Magnus, Jace le sentant à l'écart et voyant qu'Alec continuait à l'éviter sans doute de peur de succomber à son charme, expliqua la situation à Magnus.

 

 

_ C'est une blague entre nous. Celui qui commande les pizzas est désigné comme le papa car il prend soin de l'appétit de ses poussins.

 

 

Le médecin opina sans plus. Jace alla donner sa commande à Sebastian. Ce dernier compta les pizzas.

 

 

_ Qui n'a pas commandé ?, interpella Sebastian.

_ Magnus, tu veux quoi ?, demanda Alec, ayant remarqué que c'était lui qui manquait à l'appel.

 

 

Il s'était approché sans bruit et le médecin fut surpris de sa présence.

 

 

_ Euh...Une végétarienne pour moi si cela se fait dans votre pizzeria.

_ Sans doute. Ce n'est pas courant, tu es un peu bizarre, dit Sebastian en se saisissant du téléphone de la salle de repos puis il commença à débiter sa commande, Alec s'assit à un tabouret du bar, aux cotés de Magnus.

_ Oui comment tu peux ne pas manger de viande?! Putain sans saucisses, je serais perdu, renchérit Jordan.

_ Les gars, chacun son mode de vie. On est une famille, on ne se juge pas les uns les autres, trancha Alec avec une certaine bienveillance.

 

 

Il se retourna avec Magnus, soucieux.

 

 

_ Ils ne pensent pas à mal.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je le sais. Merci pour tes paroles, sourit Magnus.

_ Tu es végétarien depuis toujours ?, questionna le lieutenant, curieux.

_ Oui. Depuis l'enfance.

_ Très...

 

 

Un téléphone rouge sonna, interrompant Alec qui répondit dans la seconde. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

 

 

_ C'est noté, on arrive. Alec raccrocha avant de se retourner. Feux de poubelles et de voitures sur le boulevard Malcom X à Harlem. Intervention seulement d'un véhicule pour renforcer la caserne qui s'en occupe déjà. Les paramedics vous restez ici. Équipe échelle, en tenue, ordonna le lieutenant.

 

 

Ils partirent tous en quelques minutes. Voir Alec diriger, c'était impressionnant. Magnus était marqué par son changement d'expression, il était passé du Alec calme au Alec dans le feu de l'action en une minute. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris sous la concentration. Ses yeux, Magnus avait déjà noté à quel point leur nuance changeait selon les émotions d'Alec. Magnus se reprit, il y avait Tom. Il devait garder l'esprit clair même s'il désirait Alec à en avoir mal. Jace avait peut-être l'air de considérer qu'Underhill n'était pas important mais Magnus ne briserait pas un couple ou quoiqu'ils soient.

 

 

_ Ça arrive souvent que vous ne les suivez pas ?, demanda le médecin en s'asseyant au côté d'Izzy sur le canapé.

 

 

Elle triturait nerveusement ses mains.

 

 

_ Nous n'intervenons que s'il y a un risque de blessés. Puis là, c'est encore plus particulier, une autre caserne était déjà sur l'intervention avec probablement sa propre équipe paramedics.

 

 

La voix de la jeune femme était chevrotante, Magnus lui saisit les mains et lui fit un petit sourire.

 

 

_ Je n'aime pas les laisser partir sans moi derrière. Je ne sais pas ne pas m'inquiéter même si ce n'est pas la première fois, je craindrai toujours pour ma famille. D'autant plus pour Alec et Jace, expliqua Izzy.

_ Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les trois ?, questionna Magnus, il avait noté à quel point Alec et Jace semblaient proches.

_ Oh oui. Alec et Jace, c'est une histoire qui roule depuis la maternelle. Jace passant beaucoup de temps à la maison, j'ai fini par être proche de lui aussi. Mais Jace et Alec, c'est à part. Ils sont des lions, se protégeant férocement. C'est ce type d'amitié, dit Izzy en haussant les épaules, son regard brillait de tendresse.

_ On sent ce sentiment de protection et leur proximité en les voyant.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas le cacher, c'est sûr, rit Izzy. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux. Je vais les attendre pour ma part.

_ Tu n'es pas contre de la compagnie ?, lança Magnus, tout sourire.

 

 

Il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué et il devait s'avouer qu'il était aussi inquiet qu'Izzy. Ce monde de pompiers, d'interventions au péril de sa vie, il ne le connaissait pas. Alec avait déjà était amoché, certes légèrement mais Magnus se souvenait avec une netteté effrayante du lieutenant dans le vide, accroché à l'échelle par le biais de ses bottes.

 

 

Le médecin l'avouait, il était mort de trouille pour Alec, ce mec avait tout du syndrome du héros qui rentrerait dans un immeuble en feu menaçant de s'écrouler s'il savait qu'un chaton était pris au piège. Les chatons étaient mignons, certes mais tout de même. Dans une moindre mesure, Magnus s'en faisait aussi pour Jace, il aimait bien le caractère canaille du blondie.

 

 

_ Tu aimes la mode ?, demanda Izzy, en allumant la télévision.

_ Ma chérie, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, dit Magnus en se calant confortablement dans le canapé pour visionner Project Runaway, parlant activement avec Izzy.

 

(-)

 

Les hommes rentrèrent exténués, le visage noirci et les corps en sueur. Ils avaient à peine la force de se déplacer et la plupart avait directement rejoint les vestiaires, se préparant à rentrer chez eux. Leur garde s'étant finie il y avait techniquement une demie-heure.

 

 

Alec rentra dans la salle, encore en tenue, les traits tirés.

 

 

_ C'était comment ?, demanda Izzy, caressant la joue de son frère faisant fit de la sueur et la suie.

_ C'était pas catastrophique. Des jeunes sortant de boîte avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang et des idées stupides plein la tête. Huit voitures brûlées, trois poubelles incendiées ainsi qu'un abri de bus. Il y a eu un jeune transporté aux urgences, brûlure au deuxième degré au visage, expliqua Alec, la voix faible.

_ On était aussi stupides à cet âge ?, plaisanta Izzy.

_ Oh, tu faisais d'autres genres de bêtises. Va rejoindre Clary, elle t'attend.

 

 

Izzy fit un bisou à son frère et partit.

 

 

_ Magnus, il est temps de rentrer chez toi. Tu aurais même pu déjà le faire.

_ J'ai préféré rester avec Izzy. Elle était inquiète, dit le médecin en se levant.

_ Je sais. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle, sourit Alec.

 

 

Ce sourire doux envoya une décharge au plexus à Magnus. Dieu quand Alec souriait ainsi, il rayonnait. Une douce chaleur s'instaura chez le médecin et ne le quitta pas.

 

 

_ Je vais filer prendre une douche. Jace m'attend pour rentrer. A bientôt, Magnus ! Rentre bien.

_ Toi aussi.

 

(-)

 

Magnus rentra, sifflotant de bonne humeur. Cette première journée avait été forte en émotions diverses. Il se sentait particulièrement fatigué depuis qu'Alec était revenu sain et sauf, l'inquiétude l'ayant gardé éveillé.

 

 

Magnus rentra dans l'appartement au moment où un Ragnor somnolent sortait de sa chambre avec un bas de pyjama vert. Ragnor était avocat en droit de la famille, sous spécialisation droit des mineurs. Un métier selon lui enrichissant et horrifiant. Nécessitant souvent de se lever tôt.

 

 

Le médecin se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

 

 

_ Hep, hep, pas si vite, l'arrêta Ragnor. Assis-toi !, continua-t-il en désignant un des tabourets autour de l’îlot central de la cuisine. Qui est la cause de ce sourire niais et de ces yeux brillants ?, demanda Ragnor en se préparant un café avec une dosette.

_ Qui est la cause de ces multiples suçons sur ton torse ?, répliqua Magnus, moqueur.

_ Raphael a passé la nuit à la maison. Il aime mordre. Sujet clos. A ton tour !, dit Ragnor en buvant sa tasse.

_ C'était juste une bonne journée, j'ai été plongé dans l'action directement.

_ Ok mon chou, on va pas jouer à ça. On se connaît depuis peu mais suffisamment pour que je puisses te demander, femme ou homme ?

 

 

Magnus le toisa, lui faisant une moue empreinte d'une fausse colère.

 

 

_ Bien. Pompier. Lieutenant. Super canon. Corps à faire se damner une statue grec. Et avec ça, gentil, attentionné et une tendance Superman, termina Magnus avec un soupir digne de son émoi.

_ Tu l'as à peine remarqué à ce que je vois, plaisanta Ragnor.

_ A peine. Je ne savais pas que New-York hébergeait de tels spécimens.

_ New-York est pleine de surprises. Va dormir, tu fais peur à voir, ordonna Ragnor en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que j'allais le faire au moment où tu m'as interrompu.

_ Règle numéro un d'une bonne colocation, raconter quand un beau mec est entré dans notre vie, dit Ragnor avant de fermer la porte de la salle d'eau.

 

 

Magnus rentra dans sa chambre, laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et se glissa sous ses draps de soie. La sensation du tissu sur son corps nu, lui donna l'impression de dormir dans le plus délicat des écrins. Il s'endormit en étant presque sûr qu'un pompier aux yeux bleus allait hanter ses rêves.

 

 

**(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 

La vie dans une caserne n'était pas si différente de celle dans un hôpital. Il y avait même de nombreuses similitudes. C'était en soi rassurant de constater que son quotidien n'était pas si bouleversé que cela. Le rythme des gardes était sensiblement le même. Magnus enchaînait sa seconde garde de jour suivi d'une troisième puis il serait de repos pendant deux jours avant de passer en garde de nuit.

 

Son gobelet de café en main, il était en train de développer une vraie addiction à cette boisson, le médecin s'engagea dans la rue menant à la caserne avant de se retourner en entendant quelqu'un crier son prénom.

 

Jace lui faisait de grands signes de la main, le pompier était en compagnie d'Alec. Un Alec dépouillé de son uniforme et au style vestimentaire pour le moins... Eh bien en tout honnêteté, ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements que Magnus pourrait porter mais sur Alec, cela lui allait parfaitement. Le médecin reconnaissait bien volontiers que le port de la casquette couplé à un sweat-shirt agrémenté d'une veste en cuir allait devenir sa nouvelle combinaison vestimentaire favorite. Du moins si c'était Alec le modèle.

 

_ Comment ça va Magnus ?, lui demanda Jace en lui serrant la main. Prêt pour un second round ?

_ Ça va Jace merci et toi ?, répondit Magnus avec bonne humeur, il aimait bien le côté bout en train du pompier. Bonjour Alec, le salua Magnus avec un sourire.

_ Magnus, répondit avec douceur Alec.

 

Le regard de Jace passa d'Alec à Magnus durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et se racle la gorge, ramenant ses deux compères à l'instant présent.

 

Alec pouvait prétendre ce qu'il voulait, il désirait Magnus. Jamais Jace ne l'avait vu à ce point troublé et hypnotisé par un homme. Magnus avait fait voler l'armure d'Alec avec une facilité déconcertante et vu les regards amourachés que lui lançait le médecin, Alec n'était pas le seul à se languir. Il ne restait plus qu'à éliminer cet avorton d'Underhill pour laisser le champ libre à Magnus.

 

Et pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Isabelle et Clary seraient parfaites en tant que partenaires de crime. Foi de Jace Herondale, Alec et Magnus finiraient ensemble, même si pour cela, il devait les enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus.

 

(-)

 

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Alec avec intérêt alors qu'il ouvrait son casier pour se changer.

_ C'est un mala, expliqua Magnus en retirant son bracelet. C'est comme un chapelet en quelque sorte. Il m'aide à réciter mes mantras durant ma méditation et quand je ne l'utilise pas, je le porte en bracelet.

_ Je peux ?, s'enquit le pompier.

 

Magnus était pudique sur sa croyance et sa philosophie de vie. En règle générale, il était peu loquace sur cet aspect privé de sa vie et refusait l'irrespect du toucher d'autrui concernant son mala. Magnus en possédait plusieurs mais c'était un objet sacré pour lui, qui pouvait être corrompu par la noirceur d'âmes malfaisantes. Alec n'était pas ainsi. Magnus ne le connaissait pas mais il ne détectait aucun vice, aucune méchanceté dans l'âme du pompier.

 

Alors pour une fois, Magnus consentit à laisser une autre personne toucher cet objet qu'il portait au quotidien.

 

_ C'est du bois ?, interrogea Alec en laissant ses doigts caresser les perles. Il y a comme une odeur.

_ Bois de santal. Il a une odeur particulière, confirma Magnus.

_ Ça sent bon, souffla Alec en approchant le mala de son nez. Il y a combien de perles ?

_ 108. Un mala peut-être un chapelet de méditation mais pour ceux qui ne pratiquent ni le bouddhisme, ni le yoga ou la méditation, ça peut-être un simple bracelet avec la petite particularité de repousser les énergies négatives et les mauvais esprits.

_ Je te le rends, je voudrais pas l'abîmer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Alexander, je doute que tu es eu un quelconque effet négatif dessus, le rassura Magnus avant de reposer son bien dans son casier.

_ Alec, les interrompit Jace. Tu devrais venir rapidement.

 

Alec fronça les sourcils, se changea avec rapidité avant de quitter les vestiaires avec précipitation. Magnus ne mit guère de temps pour se changer à son tour avant de rejoindre la salle de repos, inquiet face au ton trop sérieux employé par Jace.

 

Alors que le médecin espérait passer inaperçu, il ne put s'empêcher de se figer quand l'homme face auquel Alec se trouvait se tourna vers lui.

 

_ Ah, je suppose que c'est vous le stagiaire, grogna l'homme sans aucune salutation. Encore un médecin qui veut jouer au pompier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Robert ?, demanda avec froideur Alec.

_ On m'a informé que la caserne accueillait un petit nouveau et je voulais voir ça de mes propres yeux.

_ Tu l'as vu maintenant tu peux partir.

_ Il ne tiendra pas la cadence Alec, commenta Robert. La vie de pompier est dure et faite de sacrifices jeune homme, pourquoi vous imposer cela ?

 

Magnus ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui le jugeait sans même le connaître mais il n'allait certainement pas rester les bras ballants face aux critiques de cet inconnu.

 

_ Je n'approuvais pas ce genre de stage quand je dirigeais encore la caserne et voilà que tu détruis tout ce que j'ai construit entre ces murs. Rappelle-toi que l'honneur n'est pas dans le nom mais dans les actes, poursuivit Robert.

_ De quels actes tu parles ? Ceux qui ont pratiquement détruits cette caserne ? Je suis celui qui est encore en train de réparer tes erreurs et je le fais à ma façon.

_ Je ne te permets pas de t'adresser à moi de cette façon Alec, grogna Robert. J'ai tout donné pour cette caserne et tu es mon fils, tu dois faire les choses comme je te les aies enseigné.

_ C'est drôle comme je suis ton fils quand ça t'arrange. Maintenant, notre garde va commencer, je te prierai de sortir d'ici. Tu n'as plus ta place dans ce bâtiment. Tu es à la retraite, il serait temps que tu le comprennes.

 

Le visage de Robert se ferma et ses poings se fermèrent sous la colère.

 

_ Aldertee va te raccompagner, signala Alec. Oh et Robert, quand tu te trouves dans cette caserne, ce n'est pas Alec pour toi mais Lieutenant.

 

Robert se détourna et quitta la salle de repos, Aldertee à sa suite. Magnus allait prendre la parole quand Alec se tourna vers Raj et effaça la distance entre eux.

 

_ Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurai ta plaque et je te traînerai personnellement hors de cette caserne, l'avertit Alec.

_ Tu n'es pas encore capitaine, _Lieutenant_ et tu ne le seras jamais, répliqua Raj en défiant Alec du regard.

 

Alec inspira profondément avant de quitter la salle de repos. Le malaise dura et perdura, chacun préférant ignorer les membres de l'équipe rivale. Le regard de Jace ne cessait de fixer l'endroit par lequel Alec était sorti, perdu dans ses pensées, le pompier ignorait les regards des autres. L'inquiétude était clairement lisible sur son visage et cela suffit à faire angoisser Magnus.

 

Magnus aimait bien Alec. Le corps du pompier était à se damner mais Magnus appréciait sa personnalité et son caractère. Alec était un homme altruiste et gentil, d'une bonté comme on en rencontrait rarement. Il suffisait de voir comment ces hommes gravitaient autour de lui pour se rendre compte d'à quel point les autres avaient besoin de lui pour fonctionner correctement. Alec les protégeait et faisait ressortir le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et Magnus respectait ça.

 

_ Tu devrais le laisser se calmer, lui souffla Jace en le voyant se diriger à son tour vers le garage. Ou peut-être pas, tu as réussi l'exploit de le laisser se faire soigner l'autre jour. Peut-être que tu es un faiseur de miracles après tout.

 

(-)

 

_ Je peux ?, demanda Magnus en ouvrant la portière passager du camion.

 

Alec haussa les épaules et Magnus prit cela pour un oui. Le regard du médecin se promena dans le camion, observant pour la toute première fois l'intérieur d'un vrai camion de pompier.

 

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, confessa Magnus. On pourrait croire qu'avec tout ce que vous êtes amenés à faire avec ce véhicule, que l'air serait presque oppressant mais en fait, c'est...

_ Apaisant, compléta Alec.

_ Exactement, sourit Magnus.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla Alec. Pour Robert.

_ Ton père m'a l'air d'être un homme tout à fait charmant, ricana narquoisement Magnus.

 

Alec secoua la tête, amusé. Habituellement, après une confrontation avec son père, il ne supportait pas qu'on vienne s'immiscer dans sa bulle de solitude dans le camion. Mais là encore, Magnus était surprenant, Alec ne se sentait pas agressé par sa présence, ni même gêné. Au contraire.

 

_ Tu as toujours voulu être pompier ?, demanda le médecin.

_ Toujours, confirma Alec. Déjà petit, je grimpais à l'échelle du camion et je m'imaginais aller éteindre des feux. Luke m'avait même offert un casque à ma taille.

_ Le capitaine Garroway ?

_ Il a toujours été plus un père pour moi que Robert. Je crois que c'est aussi un peu à cause de lui que j'ai voulu devenir pompier. Il incarne tout ce qui fait honneur à cette profession. Il a toujours été mon modèle.

_ J'aurais aimé avoir un homme comme ça à mes côtés, confessa Magnus. Mais je n'avais que ma mère et elle était mon héroïne.

 

Alec tourna la tête vers le médecin, surprit par la douceur mais aussi la tristesse qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de l'indonésien.

 

_ J'ai quitté Jakarta à sa mort. Elle était mon seul point d'attache avec mon pays.

_ Pas tout à fait, le contredit avec douceur Alec. Je pense au contraire que tu as ramené plus que tu ne le penses de l'Indonésie.

_ C'était le sien, lui apprit Magnus. Mon mala, elle me l'a donné quand j'ai intégré l'école de médecine à Jakarta. C'est mon bien le plus précieux.

_ Alors merci de l'avoir partagé avec moi pendant quelques minutes, sourit Alec.

 

Magnus acquiesça avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir la portière pour quitter le camion. Cette conversation l'avait rendu nostalgique et un brin triste. Parler de sa mère était encore douloureux pour lui.

 

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser pour ton père, il n'en vaut pas la peine, énonça Magnus avant de refermer la portière et de laisser Alec seul.

 

(-)

 

_ Tu voulais me voir ?, demanda Alec en frappant contre la porte du bureau de Luke.

_ Oui, entre et ferme la porte, demanda le capitaine en se levant de sa chaise pour contourner son bureau et aller s'appuyer dessus.

_ Un problème ?, interrogea Alec en fronçant les sourcils. C'est au sujet de Robert ?

_ Non, assura Luke. Votre altercation m'a été rapportée mais cela n'a rien à voir.

_ Ça concerne Raj et ses chiens à la solde de Robert ?

_ Non plus, même s'il faudra qu'on finisse par faire quelque chose à propos de ça, soupira Luke. C'est... C'est personnel.

 

Luke se redressa et se mit à faire les cent pas, l'appréhension lui nouant l'estomac. Le pompier ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se mettait dans de tels états. Alec était comme son fils, il l'avait élevé comme tel. Isabelle, Max et lui étaient ses enfants de cœur. Il connaissait son fils, il l'avait bien élevé pourtant le stress ne cessait de lui donner envie de vomir ou partir en courant.

 

_ Luke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu es un bon garçon, Alec, sourit Luke. C'est juste que j'appréhende ta réaction et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Voilà, je... Je voudrais ta bénédiction.

_ Ma bénédiction ?

_ Tu sais que j'aime ta mère, souffla Luke. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie. Et je vous ai toujours considérés comme ma famille, mes enfants mais dans les faits, je ne suis que l'ancien ami de ton père. Ce bon vieux Luke...

_ Je te l'accorde, sourit Alec. Tu as ma bénédiction pour épouser ma mère dès que le divorce aura été prononcé.

 

Luke poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'attirer Alec dans un câlin. Le jeune pompier lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

 

_ Je peux l'annoncer à Izzy ?, quémanda Alec comme un enfant.

_ Bien sûr, sourit Luke. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?, lui demanda le capitaine en se détachant de l'étreinte d'ours de son fils.

_ Ça serait un honneur, répondit Alec. Izzy va être comme une dingue et faut que j'appelle Max aussi !

_ Et pourquoi on ne mangerait pas tous ensemble dimanche midi ? Comme ça, je ferai ma demande à ta mère avec vous tous à nos côtés.

_ Vendu, approuva Alec.

 

(-)

 

Dans son infirmerie, Magnus lisait un livre sur les paramedics, il fallait bien s'occuper et cela avait le mérite d'être intéressant étant son univers actuel. Il n'avait pas été appelé en intervention depuis ce matin. Le médecin se voyait mal passer toute la journée dans la salle de repos. Cela ne donnerait pas une image très sérieuse. Mais après avoir soigné les rares blessures liées à leur intervention matinale et ranger l'infirmerie, il se retrouvait sans tâche à effectuer, d'où le livre professionnel.

 

Des pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte lui faisant relever la tête. Jace en tee-shirt et short de sport aux couleurs de la caserne, lui souriait.

 

_ Une petite séance de sport vous tenterait Monsieur Bane ?, plaisanta Jace.

_ Ça ne serait pas de refus. Cette chaise est en train de devenir ma pire ennemie. Vous n'optez pas pour du mobilier confortable dans cette caserne, fit remarquer Magnus en se relevant, massant son postérieur endolori.

_ Notre budget est passé dans la salle de repos, dit Jace souriant en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu as une tenue de sport à me prêter ?, demanda le médecin en fermant la porte de l'infirmerie.

_ J'ai mieux.

 

Jace et Magnus se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, parlant du manque d'activité aujourd'hui. Visiblement ces journées trop calmes mettaient certains pompiers sur les nerfs dont Alec. Selon Jace, son meilleur ami vivait pour l'action et l'adrénaline, en l'absence de ces données, il se défoulait dans le gymnase de la caserne.

 

Si Magnus avait déjà envie de faire du sport, l'idée de voir Alec luisant de sueur, tous muscles dehors renforçait son choix.

 

Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire vide.

 

_ Ici, tu as les tenues de sport. Tu peux te servir et une fois, ta séance terminée, tu les mets dans cette panière, expliqua Jace en désignant un bac à linge rouge. C'est classé par taille. Je t'attends à l'extérieur.

 

Les pompiers n'étaient pas pudiques, ils avaient même l'habitude de se changer tous ensemble, mais si ce n'était pas obligatoire de rester autant l'éviter.

 

Magnus revêtit une tenue en taille M et sortit. Jace le conduisit alors jusqu'au gymnase. Dire qu'il était grand était un euphémisme. Ils étaient une vingtaine à s'entraîner et il y avait encore des appareils disponibles. Tapis de courses, cheval d'arçon, étagères d'haltères de divers poids, poutre, barre fixe, espalier, cordes et encore différents autres instruments étaient à disposition.

 

Le médecin remarqua rapidement qui effectuait un grimpé de corde, il en était à la moitié. Les muscles de bras saillaient sous l'effort.

 

_ Viens, Magnus. Tu tenteras de passer après Alec, Izzy et moi, le défia Jace, en avançant vers la corde.

_ Combien de mètres de hauteur ?, questionna le médecin.

_ Sept mètres.

_ C'est qu'il y a des muscles sous la blouse, apprécia Isabelle en tâtant les biceps de Magnus avant de retourner à son frère.

_ Médecin ne veut pas dire sédentaire, ma chère, plaisanta Magnus.

 

L'exercice de la corde avait l'air d'être un jeu d'enfant pour Alec, il montait rapidement à la seule puissance de ses bras. C'était un spectacle que Magnus ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux. Le médecin devait avouer en plus que la vue qu'il avait était un spot imprenable sur les fesses du lieutenant.

 

Bouffer des yeux était une expression qui convenait bien au médecin à ce moment-là selon Jace. Il se demandait sincèrement si Alec et lui réalisaient à quel point leur attirance était telle un gyrophare dans la nuit noire qu'on la voyait sans l'ombre d'un doute. En tout cas pour Izzy et lui, Underhill l'avait remarqué aussi. Sa jalousie envers Magnus menaçait de crever les plafonds à tout moment. Mais Tom était une épine et une épine, on finissait toujours par s'en débarrasser.

 

Alec descendit avec aisance, arrivé en bas, il remarqua Magnus.

 

_ Tu te joints à nous, sourit le lieutenant.

_ Jace m'a proposé de me tester au grimpé de corde.

_ Bon courage !, lui souhaita Alec en lui tendant l'instrument.

 

Izzy sourit, son frère avait l'air d'avoir tout bonnement oublié que Jace et elle étaient là. Alors que le médecin commençait à monter à la corde, sous l’œil appréciateur du lieutenant, Izzy lui donna un coup de coude  
 

_ C'était à mon tour, frérot, pour info. Mais je ne fais pas le poids comparé au corps sexy de Magnus, je peux le comprendre, taquina Isabelle.

 

Alec vira au rouge brique et tenta vainement de détourner son regard du médecin pour ne pas accentuer les rires de sa sœur et Jace mais c'était peine perdue.

 

Magnus avait un corps tout en souplesse, il montait à la corde tel un chat avec une agilité qu'Alec ne soupçonnait pas. Le médecin n'avait pas à souffrir de la comparaison, il était plus musclé que certains des collègues du lieutenant. De plus, il était définitivement plus torride. Ses cuisses étaient galbées sous le short, ses bras puissants, Alec rêvait de soulever le tee-shirt pour voir si le torse était aussi dessiné qu'il le présumait.

 

Le lieutenant avait chaud, très chaud et pas seulement à cause de l'effort physique. Magnus était une découverte sans fin et Alec se prenait à rêver d'être chaque jour encore plus surpris par ce dernier.

 

Magnus descendit rapidement et sourit de fierté, content d'avoir réussi le grimpé.

 

_ Félicitations !, applaudit Izzy suivi de Jace et Alec.

 

Alors qu'Isabelle se positionnait pour monter, le lieutenant se tourna vers Magnus.

 

_ Certains pompiers n'arrivent même pas tout en haut. Tu as une pratique sportive régulière, je me trompe , demanda Alec essayant de se concentrer sur les yeux ambrés du médecin et pas sur cette foutue goutte de sueur qui coulait de sa tempe vers sa nuque. Dans un trajet qu'Alec fantasmait de reproduire avec sa langue.

 

Concentration, Magnus devait rester un collègue le temps de son stage, rien de plus.

 

_ Je fais du yoga régulièrement. Cela m'a toujours apaisé. C'est en adéquation avec ma philosophie de vie et après une longue journée de travail, ça me détend.

 

Le lieutenant sourit, il ne connaissait que peu le bouddhisme, il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé. Alec n'avait pas de croyances particulières mais au contact de Magnus, il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ces préceptes de vie que le médecin suivait. Son mala l'avait déjà interpellé mais il se rendait compte que le bouddhisme avait un impact sur plusieurs aspects de la vie du médecin.

 

_ Je vais passer aux tractions, tu m'accompagnes ?, suggéra Alec, pointant les barres un peu plus loin.

_ Volontiers.

 

Magnus n'allait pas refuser toute activité qui lui permettrait de voir les muscles d'Alec rouler sous sa peau sous l'effort.

 

_ Série de vingt et on permute, ça te va ?, demanda le lieutenant, trouvant ce nombre raisonnable même si Magnus n'était pas un habitué de cet exercice.

_ Je pense, mais si je m'écroule, tu sauras que non, s'amusa le médecin.

_ Je te rattraperai...enfin...t'aiderai. Bref, bafouilla Alec en rougissant. Il devait être le seul à penser que Magnus prendrait sa phrase dans un autre sens que celui initial.

 

Le médecin sourit de ce trouble adorable, le pompier sûr de lui avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant, loin de là.

 

Alec commença sa série et dieu, la vie était une traîtresse. Son tee-shirt ne pouvait pas rester en place, il se soulevait laissant apparaître une bande de peau ferme, et une ceinture d’Apollon qui se dévoilait peu mais assez pour constater combien elle était bien dessinée. Et une petite ligne de poils qui traçait son chemin vers un endroit que Magnus prendrait plaisir à découvrir un jour.

 

Le médecin se secoua, il avait du mal à apaiser son trouble. Mais il y avait Underhill, Alec pourrait être un merveilleux ami pas plus.

 

Le lieutenant se laissa retomber et Magnus prit sa place. Alec se plaça de façon à sécuriser le médecin en cas de problème et il se retrouva donc à quelques centimètres du torse de Magnus. Pectoraux et abdominaux se devinaient sous le tee-shirt qui collait à la peau en sueur du médecin. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Magnus avait visiblement un torse à damner. Alec imaginait déjà ses doigts se faufiler sous le fin vêtement pour s'approprier ce buste.

 

Jace les rejoignit et souffla à l'oreille de son frère.

 

_ Un seau d'eau glacée te serait-il utile ?

 

Le ton était taquin, les yeux brillants de malice. Alec grogna pour toute réponse, travailler avec son meilleur ami qui le connaissait si bien avait cet inconvénient. Ses pensées ne pouvaient vagabonder librement sans que des yeux inquisiteurs le remarquent.

 

(-)

 

 

Magnus avait suivi Izzy, Clary, Jace, Jordan et Sebastian qui l'amenait dans selon eux _le meilleur bar de New-York_. Le Hunter's Moon ne payait pas de mine en extérieur et l'intérieur n'était guère mieux, mais le médecin devait avouer que l'ambiance était bonne.

 

Son seul regret était l'absence d'Alec, il devait venir normalement après être passé à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Jace, mais il n'était toujours pas arrivé après une demi-heure d'attente. Il ne répondait pas aux sms de Jace, ce qui n'inquiétait pas ce dernier outre-mesure. Selon lui, Alec n'était pas le type de personne qui était attaché sans cesse à leur smartphone.

 

Mais Magnus lui avait une pointe d'appréhension, un accident était si vite arrivé. De plus, le retard du lieutenant ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par une partie de jambes en l'air avec Underhill, ce dernier était de garde.

 

Le médecin ne mettait toujours pas le doigt sur la nature de leur relation. Si Tom dévorait Alec des yeux les trois-quarts du temps, Alec en revanche ne lui accordait que de rares regards. Pas de geste de tendresse, ou quelconque affection n'était visible. Ils couchaient ensemble, c'était sûr mais pour le reste, Magnus était dans le flou le plus total.

 

Sebastian revint du bar avec leurs boissons. Magnus attrapa son mojito, se tournant vers Jace pour lui poser une question, il faillit lâcher son verre en l'apercevant embrasser Clary.

 

-Vous êtes ensemble ?, s'exclama-t-il.

 

Clary se mit à rire, suivi de toute la tablée.

 

_ Oui Magnus mais on préfère rester discret à la caserne, répondit la rousse, gentiment.

_ Les relations entre collègues sont interdites ?

_ Disons déconseillées. Impliquer du personnel quand on met sa vie en danger n'est jamais bon. La peur c'est que deux collègues impliqués émotionnellement mettent en danger le plus grand monde, si ça peut sauver leur compagnon, expliqua Clary.

_ Mais Luke est coulant sur ça. Disons que s'il disait le contraire, ça serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, continua Jace, sibyllin.

 

Magnus n'eut pas le temps de le questionner qu'Izzy se glissait contre lui, lui crochetant le bras. Elle pointa la barmaid avec son verre qu'elle tenait de son autre main.

 

_ Que penses-tu de Maïa ?, demanda-t-elle, une moue curieuse sur son visage.

_ Pardon ?

_ Physiquement, l'éclaira Isabelle.

_ Elle est mignonne, répondit Magnus avec un sourire vers Izzy.

_ Elle est carrément canon, lança la jeune femme, enjouée.

 

Maïa était un joli brin de fille. Métisse, de beaux cheveux noirs afro, des yeux sombres. Elle était typiquement le genre de beauté qui faisait tourner les têtes.

 

_ Tu es lesbienne ?, questionna Magnus, curieux.

_ Bisexuelle. J'aime une personne, pas un genre.

_ Cela nous fait donc un nouveau point commun après la mode, nota le médecin, tout sourire, en serrant Izzy contre lui dans une accolade amicale.

 

Magnus aimait beaucoup Isabelle. Elle était la plupart du temps enjouée et souriante. Elle avait répondu avec bienveillance à ses nombreuses questions sur les paramedics, se rendant disponible pour lui. Les Lightwood avaient l'air d'avoir cette particularité, la gentillesse était dans leurs gènes, pour les enfants du moins. Concernant leur père, ce n'était visiblement pas la même histoire et pour la mère, il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée bien qu'il sache qu'elle travaillait aussi à la caserne côté administratif. Il avait juste aperçu rapidement une femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui avait fait penser à Izzy.

 

Le grelot au-dessus de la porte sonna, annonçant une arrivée.

 

_ Ta combinaison préférée est là, s'amusa Isabelle alors qu'Alec arrivait vers leur table.

 

Il s'assit en face de Magnus, à la seule place encore disponible.

 

_ Désolé pour mon retard, Lucky a été infernal, lâcha le lieutenant, reprenant doucement sa respiration.

 

Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire pour ce que pouvait en juger Magnus, s'il n'avait pas quitté son fidèle cuir, il avait opté pour un tee-shirt blanc et un jean foncé avec des boots noirs.

 

_ Qui est Lucky ?, demanda le médecin, interpellé.

_ Tu ne connais pas Lucky ? La grandiose histoire de Lucky?, s'exclama Jordan.

_ Et de son sauveur Alec Lightwood, continua Sebastian, théâtral, une main sur le front faisant mine d'avoir des vapeurs.

_ Commencez pas les gars, tenta de les arrêter Alec.

_ Non, il faut qu'il sache, répliqua Izzy.

 

Le lieutenant se cacha la tête dans les mains alors que Jordan se faisait une joie de raconter l'histoire.

 

_ Tu as vu le chiot qui se promène dans la caserne ?, interrogea Jordan.

_ Oui, opina Magnus, il avait vu la petite bête à deux ou trois reprises, se disant qu'elle devait appartenir à un des pompiers.

_ C'est Lucky. Un jour, on est appelés pour une intervention. On savait juste qu'un chien était dans de mauvaises dispositions. On arrive sur place et on découvre ce petit labrador noir tombé dans un puits profond. N'écoutant que son courage, notre héroïque Lieutenant est descendu en rappel pour sauver le chiot.

_ Arrête d'en faire des caisses, Jordan, grogna Alec, très mal à l'aise. Il détestait qu'on souligne ces soi-disant actes de bravoure, il ne faisait que son métier.

_ C'est pas terminé, contra Jordan.

_ C'est devenu la mascotte de la caserne. Mais comme ce petit bout a besoin d'un maître et qu'il était accroché à Alec, le suivant partout les premiers temps, Alec l'a pris. Lucky arrive avec Alec et repart avec Alec, expliqua Sebastian, son ton malicieux.

 

C'était si facile de mettre leur lieutenant dans l'embarras. On ne trouvait pas plus modeste que lui.

 

Alec s'était réfugié au bar, commandant et parlant avec Maïa. La situation devenait bien trop inconfortable, d'autant plus que Magnus buvait les paroles de ses collègues.

 

_ On l'a baptisé Lucky parce qu'il est chanceux d'être tombé sur le meilleur pompier de New-York, commenta Jace, tout sourire.

 

Alec revint, la mine maussade, il posa son verre un peu violemment sur la table avant de s'asseoir.

 

_ Vous avez fini avec vos âneries ?, maugréa-t-il.

_ On est juste admiratif de notre lieutenant, fit remarquer Jordan avant de tirer la langue puérilement.

 

(-)

 

Alors que la soirée battait son plein et que plusieurs verres avaient été descendus. Jace et Alec se levèrent soudainement à l'entente des premières notes d'une chanson, se trémoussant dans tout le bar. C'était très curieux, cette vision pour Magnus d'un Alec désinhibé, s'amusant comme un gosse avec son meilleur ami. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Sebastian et Jordan. En cercle, ils faisaient des mouvements de head bang grotesques, laissant Izzy, Clary et Magnus pliés de rire même si le médecin ne comprenait pas l'effet de cette chanson sur ses nouveaux amis.

 

_ C'est un peu notre hymne, expliqua Izzy. Depuis tout jeune pour Alec et Jace puis ils ont rallié la caserne à leur cause. On a passé des soirées entières à faire la fête sur cette chanson.

 

Dos à dos, Jace et Alec se déchaînaient. Le lieutenant faisait de l'air guitar, sa tête rejetée sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami tandis que ce dernier avait saisit une bouteille pour chanter. Aux refrains, ils hurlèrent «It's the final countdown » extrêmement faux, faisant se retourner plusieurs consommateurs, ébahis par le spectacle.

 

Clary et Izzy les rejoignirent à leur tour, sautillant joyeusement. Magnus resta à regarder, il était étranger à ce délire mais il était agréable à contempler. Alec était tellement léger à ce moment, loin de son statut de sérieux pompier, c'était rafraîchissant.

 

D'un coup de coude, Jace désigna à Alec Magnus qui était en retrait toujours assis à la table.

 

Le lieutenant alla le chercher, l'entraînant dans leur étrange chorégraphie. Le groupe s'était rassemblé bras dessus bras dessous criant les paroles de la chanson à tue-tête. Maïa se joignit à eux, délaissant son bar.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Izzy dansait sur le comptoir avec la barmaid, quittant ses amis.

 

Jace remarqua d'un œil que quand Alec se montrait plus tactile envers Magnus, ce dernier reculait comme brûlé alors que le feu du désir embrasait ses yeux.

 

A la fin de la chanson, Jace attrapa Magnus et l'éloigna du groupe.

 

_ Profite du moment et détends toi !

_ Je profite !; contra le médecin.

_ Tu sursautes comme un lapin dès qu'Alec te frôle alors que tu en meurs d'envie.

_ Il a bu et il n'est plus en possession de tous ses moyens. Je ne veux pas que demain, il regrette d'avoir trahi Underhill même si je le désire, souffla Magnus, résigné alors que son corps vibrait pour le lieutenant.

_ Alec et Tom ne sont pas un couple. Ils baisent ensemble de temps à autre, histoire de tromper l'ennui. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux, énonça Jace, implacable, ses mains sur les épaules de Magnus. La voie est libre et voilà la chanson parfaite pour saisir ta chance, remarqua Jace en entendant les premières notes de «Kiss » de Prince s'égrener.

 

La révélation sonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la tête du médecin. Alec était libre, il n'était dans aucune relation. Magnus pouvait avoir cet homme qu'il désirait tant. Personne ne serait blessé si cela se faisait.

 

Alec commençait tout juste à danser avec Jordan quand Jace poussa Magnus contre son meilleur ami. Les regards des deux hommes s'accrochèrent et timidement, Alec posa ses mains sur les hanches du médecin, ce dernier fit le dernier pas en ondulant contre le lieutenant. Tout en sensualité, le duo dansa l'un contre l'autre, succombant enfin au désir qui les étouffait depuis leur première rencontre.

 

Alec oublia sa stupide règle sur le refus d'amourette et sa pudeur, l'alcool ayant fait son chemin. Il succomba au corps de Magnus contre le sien, à son odeur qui embaumait le bois de santal, à ses yeux qui exprimaient sa fièvre.

 

Le médecin sentit Alec se resserrer contre lui, ses mains se faisant aventureuses sous son tee-shirt, Magnus frissonna en sentant les doigts parcourir son dos dans une caresse douce. Leurs bassins collés, se frottaient, réveillant un brasier dans les reins de Magnus. Il voulait Alec tellement ardemment et à en juger par les yeux d'Alec, il en était de même.

 

La musique s'arrêta. Troublés, les deux hommes se regardaient le souffle court. Respectivement, ils pensaient que l'autre avait déjà un tel pouvoir sur leur monde que c'en était effrayant, désirer à ce point, c'était alarmant.

 

_ Il faut que je rentre, souffla Magnus, péniblement.

_ Euh...oui bien sûr. Je vais attendre un taxi avec toi, dit Alec, en se dirigeant déjà vers l'extérieur.

 

Magnus salua tout le monde et retrouva le lieutenant. Être juste avec lui dehors après ce moment intense, c'était tenter le diable.

 

Alec s'approcha du médecin qui arrêtait un taxi, il avait tellement envie de posséder Magnus à ce moment, c'était un besoin violent.

 

Magnus se retourna pour dire au revoir à Alec mais au lieu de cela, des lèvres souples se posèrent sur les siennes avec force. Le médecin se laissa emporter dans ce baiser, ouvrit la bouche pour l'approfondir, se collant au lieutenant. Ils l'avaient tant voulu chacun. Enfin, ils se possédaient dans un baiser ravageur.

 

_ Messieurs, je n'ai pas toute la nuit, grogna le chauffeur de taxi par la fenêtre.

 

Magnus sursauta et s'engouffra dans le véhicule sans demander son reste, laissant un Alec décontenancé derrière lui. Mais Magnus faisait juste ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, fuir avant que d'anciennes blessures ne se rouvrent douloureusement.

 

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

 

_ Bonjour mon chou, le salua Ragnor en faisant glisser une tasse de café devant Magnus.

 

Le médecin le remercia d'un signe de tête, s'empara de la brique de lait et du sucre et finalisa la préparation de son café sous le regard observateur de l'avocat. Magnus était rarement silencieux, bien sûr il arrivait à son colocataire d'avoir ses humeurs et d'avoir besoin de s'isoler mais il était rarement aussi perdu, silencieux et tendu. Quelque chose contrariait son ami.

 

_ Tout va bien Magnus ?, demanda Ragnor en s'installant sur l'un des tabourets de bar de l’îlot.

_ Oui, répondit le médecin avant de se tendre en entendant biper son portable.

 

Magnus regarda l'écran avant de reposer son téléphone, l'écran caché contre le bois de leur îlot central. Le smartphone bipa à plusieurs reprises mais l'indonésien se contenta de l'ignorer, préférant remuer son café dans un silence des plus religieux. Tout cela inquiétait et intriguait Ragnor.

 

_ Magnus, trésor, tu sais que si tu as des problèmes, tu peux te confier à moi, lui souffla Ragnor avec douceur, l'invitant à se confier. Tu as un problème avec ton visa ?

_ Non, le rassura presque immédiatement le médecin. Aucun problème de ce côté là, rassure-toi, je ne vais pas me faire expulser.

_ Mais il y a un problème, poursuivit l'avocat. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

_ Je ne pense pas.

_ Raconte-moi, peut-être que ça te fera du bien et t'aidera à y voir plus clair, proposa Ragnor. Te voir ruminer n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement et tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

 

Magnus poussa un soupir et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, savourant la boisson chaude, lui donnant l'impression durant quelques secondes qu'il était dans un cocon chaud. C'était dans ces instants-là où tout semblait se compliquer que sa mère lui manquait. Elle avait toujours été douée pour juger l'âme des personnes au premier coup d’œil. C'était elle qui l'avait mis en garde contre Imasu mais Magnus en était tombé amoureux et n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. C'était elle qui l'avait consolé et essuyé ses larmes quand il s'était fait briser le cœur. Qu'aurait-elle pensé d'Alexander ? L'aurait-elle mis en garde une nouvelle fois ou au contraire l'aurait-elle encouragé à se laisser aller à cette passion qui subsistait entre eux ?

 

Magnus n'aurait jamais dû rendre son baiser au pompier. C'était une erreur. Jace pouvait lui raconter tout ce qu'il voulait sur Alec et Underhill. Ils étaient quand même quelque chose. Du moins, ils l'étaient pour Underhill, Magnus ne pouvait pas ignorer les regards que le pompier lançait au lieutenant, pour Tom cela allait au-delà d'un simple arrangement sexuel.

 

Et Magnus ne savait que trop bien à quel point un amour à sens unique pouvait détruire un cœur et une personne. Il refusait d'être celui qui briserait les espoirs d'Underhill.

 

_ J'ai seulement hâte que mon stage se termine, souffla le médecin. De pouvoir retourner au Med.

_ Je croyais que ça se passait bien à la caserne, argua Ragnor en arquant un sourcil.

_ C'est le cas, confirma Magnus. Mais, je suis médecin, pas paramedic et certainement pas pompier.

_ Donc ça concerne un pompier, comprit Ragnor. Le pompier ? Celui qui te faisait sourire niaisement dès le premier jour.

 

Magnus lança un regard noir à Ragnor. Alexander ne l'avait certainement pas fait sourire niaisement dès le premier jour. Cela ne se pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas être à ce point mordu.

 

_ Il m'a embrassé hier soir, dévoila Magnus. Et je lui ai rendu son baiser.

_ Et tu n'es pas en train de sauter de joie parce que ?

_ Parce qu'il est plus ou moins engagé dans une relation avec un autre pompier.

_ Au moins, il est gay, c'est déjà ça.

_ Pourquoi je me confie à toi déjà ?, grogna Magnus.

_ Parce que je suis ton ami et que tu as besoin de parler. Alors quoi, il est en couple et tu te sens coupable ?

_ Pas vraiment, ils sont sex-friends mais on sait très bien que ce n'est jamais possible une telle relation. L'un des partenaires finit toujours par tomber amoureux de l'autre. Crois-moi, je parle par expérience là.

_ Donc l'autre aime ton pompier mais ton pompier lui préfère fricoter avec toi ?

 

Magnus poussa un autre soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus indisciplinés. C'était plus compliqué que cela, Magnus était prêt à parier qu'Alec n'avait pas conscience des sentiments de Tom à son égard. Alec ne blesserait jamais volontairement une personne, du moins Magnus le pensait incapable de faire une telle chose mais peut-être se trompait-il ?

 

_ Il ne me reste que deux gardes et ensuite, je retourne au Med, souffla Magnus. Toute cette histoire sera bientôt derrière moi.

_ Mais tu l'aimais bien, contra Ragnor.

_ Non, _je ne l'aimais pas_ , je le connais même pas, se renferma Magnus avec un regard glacial.

 

Ragnor garda le silence, laissant le temps à son ami de s'apaiser. Magnus lui avait déjà parlé d'Imasu, un soir où ils avaient tellement bu ensemble que les langues s'étaient déliées. Ragnor lui avait confié son attirance et son amour pour Raphael qui était son cadet d'une dizaine d'années et Magnus lui avait raconté son histoire avec Imasu.

 

Beau péruvien, joueur d'un instrument de musique, bénévole dans une association humanitaire venue s'installer en Indonésie. Passion dévorante pour l'un, amour destructeur pour l'autre. Magnus avait été l'expérience d'Imasu, son premier baiser entre hommes, sa première fois, son premier homme tout simplement. Et Magnus s'y était brûlé les ailes. La chute avait été terrible pour son ami. Magnus était tombé éperdument amoureux mais il avait été le seul. Et Imasu l'avait quitté sans même un regard, laissant un médecin au cœur meurtri derrière lui qui ne croyait plus à l'amour tout en voulant désespérément y croire encore.

 

_ Magnus, je sais que tu ne me croiras probablement pas mais un jour, quelqu'un fera voler en éclat le mur que tu as construit autour de ton cœur pour te protéger. Une personne qui te fera croire que l'amour le vrai est possible et toi mon ami, tu devras faire absolument tout pour te battre pour lui. Et cette personne, c'est ton pompier. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tes yeux brillent quand tu parles ou penses à lui.

 

Magnus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

 

_ Je retourne me coucher. Passe une bonne journée Ragnor, sourit le médecin en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, abandonnant son portable sur l'îlot.

 

Ragnor lança un regard vers la porte à présent fermée, attendit quelques minutes pour être certain que son ami ne ressortirait pas avant de s'emparer du smartphone. Ragnor le déverrouilla d'un simple geste, peut-être que Magnus penserait à mettre un code après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et ouvrit les innombrables messages qu'il avait reçus.

 

Ils venaient tous d'un certain Alexander. Le beau pompier avait donc un nom. Ragnor remonta rapidement la conversation, analysa les messages du pompier avant de cliquer sur répondre pour lui envoyer l'adresse de leur appartement. Magnus allait probablement le tuer pour cela mais Ragnor n'allait certainement pas le laisser dans cet état sans rien faire. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard.

 

(-)

 

 

Magnus ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec rage, furieux d'avoir été réveillé par les coups de sonnette incessants à sa porte. Sa colère laissa place à la stupeur quand le médecin constata que l'importun qui était venu le déranger n'était d'autre qu'Alec.

 

Un Alec qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard caresser le torse nu du médecin. Finalement, ce qu'il s'était imaginé caché sous les hauts de l'indonésien ne rendait pas justice à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Magnus frissonna face au regard du pompier et croisa les bras dans une tentative vaine de se cacher.

 

Le médecin n'avait pas réfléchi avant de se ruer vers la porte. Il avait été tiré de son sommeil et Magnus se sentait irrité mais aussi complètement claqué. Cela faisait moins d'une heure qu'il dormait. Alors quand sa porte d'entrée s'était mise à le harceler avec insistance, Magnus s'était levé sans prêter attention à ce qu'il portait, à savoir un simple pantalon de yoga ample.

 

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, l'agressa Magnus, mais en absence de caféine dans son organisme, il était loin d'être la plus aimable des personnes au réveil.

_ Tu m'as envoyé ton adresse, j'en ai déduit que tu voulais que je passe, répondit Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'ai fait quoi ?, s'exclama Magnus avec stupeur.

 

Pour toute réponse, Alec lui montra l'écran de son téléphone où effectivement son adresse apparaissait après les nombreux messages restés sans réponse. Il allait tuer Ragnor. Le tuer et fuir en Indonésie.

 

_ Je peux ?, demanda timidement Alec.

 

Magnus inspira profondément avant de se décaler pour laisser entrer le pompier avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller enfiler un sweat-shirt. Le médecin prit quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer pour affronter cette situation le plus sereinement possible.

 

Alec l'attendait dans le salon, debout et les bras ballants, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise et tendu que l'était Magnus. Et cela suffit à faire redescendre d'un cran la colère du médecin. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aussi en colère alors qu'il était totalement abattu en allant se recoucher.

 

_ Tu veux un café ?, proposa Magnus en se dirigeant vers leur percolateur.

_ Avec plaisir, sourit Alec.

 

Magnus les servit et prit place sur un tabouret, le regard fixé sur sa tasse et sur le liquide marron clair. Il ne se sentait pas encore totalement prêt à affronter les beaux yeux bleus glacials d'Alexander.

 

_ Il faut qu'on parle je crois, tenta Alec en grimaçant.

_ Je crois aussi, répondit Magnus en refusant toujours de croiser le regard du pompier.

 

Cela attrista Alec. Il ne voulait pas que tout se complique entre Magnus et lui. Il ne voulait pas que les derniers jours du médecin à la caserne se passent dans la maladresse. Il aimait bien Magnus, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop et peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester fidèle à sa règle _'pas d'amourette au travail'_. Il aurait dû mais embrasser Magnus...

 

Peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété les signes, peut-être que Magnus n'était pas réellement attiré par lui. Après tout, c'était Alec qui s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, pas Magnus.

 

_ Pourquoi tu t'es enfui hier ?, demanda avec douceur Alec. Après notre baiser ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a mis mal à l'aise ?

 

Les doigts de Magnus se crispèrent sur sa tasse, signe apparent de sa nervosité. Il pouvait soit dire la vérité au pompier soit mentir pour se protéger et l'exclure de sa vie. Et entre prendre le risque de souffrir et celui de rester maître de la situation, Magnus décida de choisir la sécurité. Alec n'avait eu que trop d'emprise sur lui, il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

 

_ Parce que c'était une erreur, lâcha Magnus. Je n'aurais jamais dû répondre à ton baiser et tu n'aurais jamais dû m'embrasser en premier lieu en sachant que tu partages quelque chose avec Underhill.

 

Les paroles de l'indonésien glacèrent Alec et le firent pâlir. Pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, Alec sentit son cœur se briser avec l'impression qu'un trou immense était en train de déchirer sa poitrine. Les papillons qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir dans le ventre s'effondrèrent en même temps que son cœur se fissurait.

 

Alors c'était tout ce qu'il était pour Magnus, une erreur ? Mais tous leurs regards ? L'impression que sa peau l'électrifiait chaque fois qu'elle effleurait celle du médecin ? Sa respiration qui se coupait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce ? Son cœur qui s'emballait ? Etait-il vraiment le seul à l'avoir ressenti ?

 

Magnus ne le regardait toujours pas fuyant son regard et renforça son malaise. Sa peau le brûlait et le piquait, ses extrémités s'engourdissaient. Il pouvait déjà sentir son souffle se raréfier. Son sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et de la sueur coulait dans son dos. Le rejet, l'impression de ne pas être assez, qu'être lui-même ne suffirait jamais, tout cela submergea Alec.

 

A cet instant, il était incapable de bouger, ni même de parler, son corps était présent, pesant aussi lourd que du plomb mais son esprit lui était loin, loin dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs destructeurs.

 

_J'aurais aimé que Jace soit mon fils... Qui pourrait aimer un homme tel que toi ? Alors c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Laisser des hommes te toucher ? Tu es une erreur si j'avais su que tu deviendrais ainsi j'aurais dit à ta mère d'avorter. Tu n'es qu'une déception Alexander et tu le seras toujours. Un être immonde comme toi ne peut pas être mon fils, je ne peux pas être ton père, ta mère a dû te concevoir avec un autre. Tu es une erreur Alec, une erreur. Une erreur......_

 

Alec était prisonnier de son esprit, une toute petite parcelle de son esprit lui hurlait que tout ceci était faux, qu'il faisait une crise de panique mais le pompier était incapable de l'écouter ni même de se ressaisir.

 

La crise finit par passer et Alec constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le tabouret mais assis sur le sol, la seconde chose qu'il comprit c'était qu'il était en train de respirer dans un sac en papier et qu'une main lui massait le dos en de grands gestes réconfortants. Puis l'odorat revint, l'odeur du bois de santal l'enveloppa et Alec comprit que c'était Magnus qui lui massait le dos et qu'il avait fait une crise devant le médecin à cause des paroles de celui-ci.

 

Mais Magnus ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point le mot erreur avait le pouvoir de le détruire et de le renvoyer dans une spirale d'anxiété et de dégoût de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Robert l'avait détruit quand il avait fait son coming-out, comment le pourrait-il ? Même Izzy et Jace ne savaient pas tout ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là.

 

Alec finit par décoller le sac kraft de son visage et se laissa aller contre Magnus. Son corps pesait lourd, lui faisait mal, raide et endolori d'avoir été contraint à une telle pression. Magnus continuait de lui masser le dos et le laissa se reposer contre lui. Le médecin ne prononça aucune parole et Alec lui en fut reconnaissant. La boule présente dans sa gorge lui comprimait tellement la voix qu'il aurait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Des gargouillements tout au plus.

 

Après quelques minutes ou quelques heures, Magnus le força à se lever et le dirigea vers le canapé, le fit asseoir et le laissa seul quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un verre d'eau. Alec s'en empara et l'avala en quelques gorgées, complètement assoiffé.

 

Et maintenant quoi ? Alec n'avait pas la force de se lever et de rentrer chez lui, il pouvait déjà sentir la fatigue écrasante de sa crise s'emparer de lui, il voulait se rouler en boule et dormir, peut-être même pleurer. Mais il n'était pas seul et il était chez Magnus.

 

_ Je suis désolé Alec, murmura Magnus. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser à ce point.

_ Je..., je ne te dégoûte pas ?

 

Magnus sursauta face à la question.

 

_ Dégoûté ? Par toi ?

 

Alec fut incapable de répondre avec autre chose qu'un acquiescement.

 

_ Alexander...

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le coupa Alec en chuchotant. Pas tout de suite, peut-être plus tard mais pas maintenant.

_ Alec, reprit Magnus. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais être dégoûté par toi. Comment peux-tu penser une telle chose ? La vérité c'est que j'ai eu peur. Peur de l'emprise que tu as sur moi alors j'ai voulu me protéger en te rejetant. Mais je ne voulais pas déclencher cela ni même te renvoyer à tes propres démons, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

 

Alec s'empara de la main de Magnus et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il mettait peut-être plus de force que nécessaire dans ce geste mais Magnus ne lui fit aucune remarque. Le médecin se contenta de poser une main sur la joue du pompier et de la caresser avec tendresse. Il y avait une telle douceur dans le regard du médecin qu'Alec se sentait en sécurité dans cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient en train de s'enfermer ensemble.

 

_ Le baiser n'était pas une erreur, dévoila Magnus. _Tu_ n'es pas une erreur. Mais... Tu es plein de surprises et je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je t'ai rencontré. J'étais seulement venu faire un stage pas tomber sous le charme d'un beau pompier qui sauve des chiots, plaisanta Magnus.

_ Moi aussi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu as tout balayé sur ton passage. Toi et tes foutus yeux mordorés, souffla Alec en posant son front contre celui du médecin. Underhill n'est pas mon copain, ce n'est même pas un ami, c'est que du cul.

_ Peut-être pour toi Alec mais pas pour lui, répondit tout aussi doucement Magnus. Tu ne t'en rends sûrement pas compte mais cet homme t'aime. Et je sais, je sais tellement à quel point un amour à sens unique peut faire mal. Alors tant que tu n'auras pas réglé la situation avec lui, il ne se passera rien entre nous. Tu lui dois bien ça mais tu te le dois à toi aussi.

_ Mais après ? Après tu reviendras vers moi ?

_ Regarde ce qui m'attend, sourit Magnus. Comment je ne pourrais pas vouloir être avec toi après ça. Mais il faut qu'on fasse les choses bien, qu'on prenne le temps et pas qu'on s'arrache nos vêtements.

 

Alec ricana légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Magnus dans un contact chaste et léger, juste pour sceller la promesse qu'un avenir ensemble les attendait.

 

_ Je suis fatigué, avoua Alec.

_ Je sais, allonge-toi et dors un peu, ça te fera du bien, de toute manière, je ne comptais pas te laisser rentrer seul dans cet état.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi aussi, je vais aller me coucher et essayer de dormir quelques heures.

_ Mais tu ne me laisseras pas hein ?, demanda comme un petit enfant Alec.

 

Magnus pouvait sentir la panique dans la question du pompier. Alec était dans un état encore instable où une seconde crise pouvait s'emparer de lui encore plus rapidement que la première fois. Alors sur une impulsion, Magnus regagna sa chambre, fouilla dans sa commode avant de retourner vers le pompier.

 

Délicatement, Magnus s'empara du poignet gauche du pompier avant d'y glisser l'un de ses malas et d'en faire le tour jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse un bracelet. Alec n'était peut-être pas croyant mais Magnus avait suffisamment foi en Bouddha pour eux deux, ce mala le protégerait des énergies négatives qui entouraient actuellement le pompier. Toujours en bois, l'ornement était noir avec seulement quelques perles rouges plus grosses que les autres. C'était l'un de ses préférés sans être son favori.

 

Alec le remercia et l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Magnus resta quelques instants aux côtés du pompier, passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux d'Alec, veillant sur lui jusqu'à ce que la respiration du pompier ralentisse et que Magnus constate qu'il s'était endormi.

 

Magnus s'empara d'un plaid, en recouvrit Alec et rejoignit sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Il voulait être sûr d'être là si Alec faisait une autre crise.

 

(-)

 

Alec se réveilla l'esprit cotonneux allié à un mal de tête intense. Sa crise de panique d'hier l'avait laissé sur les rotules autant émotionnellement que physiquement et même après avoir récupéré avec quelques heures de sommeil, il restait encore quelques séquelles.

 

Le pompier posa les yeux sur le mala autour de son poignet, le triturant légèrement. Alec se sentait honoré que Magnus lui offre un tel présent, une telle protection tant il savait la valeur de cet objet aux yeux du médecin. Magnus plaçait sa confiance dans ce mala et Alec avait envie d'y croire, si cela pouvait le protéger des maux du passé et du présent qui le hantait toujours. Son père resterait à jamais une ombre au-dessus de sa vie, tapi dans un coin de son esprit. Alec voulait se débarrasser de cette emprise qu'il avait sur sa vie, il avait même l'impression d'y arriver la plupart du temps mais sa crise de panique prouvait tout le contraire.

 

Le pompier ressentait aussi une pointe de culpabilité, ses barrages avaient cédé devant Magnus faisant porter au médecin un poids qu'il n'avait pas à supporter avec sa propre histoire personnelle assez difficile de ce qu'en savait Alec. Le médecin avait perdu sa mère, quitté son pays natal mais aussi visiblement connu une peine de cœur particulièrement douloureuse selon ses dires d'hier. C'était beaucoup pour un seul homme.

 

Alec n'avait pu contrôler sa crise de panique mais il se sentait néanmoins coupable, la culpabilité était un sentiment que le lieutenant connaissait assez bien. Une vieille amie collante dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer.

 

Alec se leva, plia le plaid qu'il déposa sur le canapé puis se mit en quête d'un papier et d'un stylo. Le pompier trouva ce qu'il désirait sur le meuble de l'entrée. Il était hors de question qu'il réveille Magnus mais il se voyait mal partir sans un mot pour lui. Il écrivit un mot rapide.

 

_Certaines choses doivent être réglées. Je m'en occupe. Attends-moi._

 

Alec déposa le mot sur l'îlot de la cuisine étant sûr que le médecin passerait là-bas. Il se devait d'éclaircir la situation avec Underhill et de terminer leur arrangement proprement comme l'avait demandé Magnus. Le pompier était inquiet quant au fait que le médecin ait vu juste à propos de Tom. L'aimait-il ? Alec n'y avait jamais pensé. Pour lui, il avait toujours été clair qu'il ne cherchait que du sexe. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien d'autre dans la relation, ni tendresse, ni mots doux et songer qu'Underhill puisse l'aimer le tétanisait. Le pompier n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens, encore moins les blesser. Était-il aveugle quand à la situation ? Vraiment tout cela avait besoin d'éclaircissement.

 

Le pompier partit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il avait besoin de passer par son appartement pour se recentrer, se calmer avant d'aller parler à Tom.

 

(-)

 

Arrivé à l'appartement, Alec ne fut pas surpris de trouver Jace en jogging, avachi devant Netflix. Son meilleur ami passait ses repos soit en compagnie de Clary, soit en compagnie de la télévision, dans ces cas-là Alec l'accompagnait par sa présence. Il regardait très rarement des séries, y jetant au mieux un œil discret quand Jace était rivé sur l'écran mais assis à ses côtés, il savourait un bon livre, une boisson chaude à la main.

 

Leur amitié ne souffrait pas de leurs différences de loisirs. Alec n'était pas passionné par les séries mais écoutait Jace en parler et Jace n'était pas un littéraire mais se souciait toujours de savoir si Alec appréciait ses lectures. Ils s'adaptaient l'un à l'autre, ce qui était le fruit de plus de dizaines d'années d'amitié.

 

_ Alec, où es-tu parti ce matin ? Je t'ai entendu claquer la porte, dit Jace en le dévisageant, scrutant ses traits, une mine soucieuse apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage.

_ Je t'ai réveillé ?, questionna Alec en se laissant tomber sur le canapé au côté de son meilleur ami.

_ Affirmatif, lieutenant. Je comptais t'en vouloir à ton retour mais vu ta teinte blafarde et tes cernes, je mise sur une crise de panique donc je me tais. Et ne cherche même pas à nier, termina Jace en le pointant du doigt alors qu'Alec ouvrait la bouche.

 

Difficile de démentir quand votre meilleur ami de un vous connaissait mieux que personne et de deux avait assisté à bon nombre de vos crises et en avait apaisé plus d'une.

 

_ Je prépare des chocolats chauds puis on parle toi et moi, dit Jace en se levant.

 

Il se dirigea vers leur cuisine ouverte et s'activa. Le blond sortait les grands moyens, le chocolat chaud était littéralement leur boisson de crise depuis que Jace s'était cassé le bras gauche à l'âge de 8 ans lors d'une chute d'un arbre. A l'hôpital Céline, la mère de son meilleur ami, tout sourire leur avait amené un chocolat pour les réconforter. Alec s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Jace de ne pas monter dans l'arbre, le blond avait mal et se débattait pour expliquer à son ami qu'il n'était pas coupable. Le chocolat chaud leur avait remonté le moral et était devenu leur boisson coup dur.

 

Jace se réinstalla sur le canapé une tasse à la main et en tendit une autre à Alec.

 

_ Je t'écoute, lança le blond.

_ Ça va être très long, marmonna le lieutenant.

_ C'est formidable, on a tout notre temps, claironna Jace, rabattant une couverture sur eux.

 

Alec soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et s'attira un rire du blond qui ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Sous ses dehors légers, Jace était soucieux que son meilleur ami ait succombé à une crise de panique sans qu'il soit à ses côtés.

 

_ Hier soir, quand j'attendais son taxi avec Magnus, je l'ai embrassé, commença Alec, les yeux baissés.

 

Jace donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami, souriant.

 

_ Depuis le temps que c'était électrique entre vous deux, ça devait arriver. C'était comment ?

_ Bien, vraiment bien. C'était à la hauteur de mes attentes mais à la suite de ce baiser, il s'est enfui, expliqua Alec, la mine maussade en se rappelant la douche glacée qu'il avait reçue à cet instant et la douleur qui avait pulsé fulgurante en lui.

_ En laissant sa pantoufle de verre derrière lui ?, plaisanta Jace.

 

Alec laissa échapper un sourire avant de reprendre son histoire.

 

_ Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer et c'est pour ça que je suis revenu à l'appartement sans passer par le bar.

_ La plupart de nos amis pensent que Magnus et toi avez passé la nuit ensemble, fit remarquer Jace, gêné.

 

Lui-même l'avait pensé avant de trouver les clefs d'Alec sur leur console dans leur entrée.

 

_ Si seulement, grogna le lieutenant. Et ce matin, je reçois un sms de sa part avec son adresse. D'où le départ en trombe et la porte claquée.

_ Et mon réveil en sursaut, signala Jace, rieur. Il s'est expliqué sur sa fuite ?

 

Alec déglutit avant de repenser à cette phrase qui avait déclenché sa crise de panique.

 

_ Il a dit que le baiser était une erreur sachant que je partageais quelque chose avec Underhill.

 

Le lieutenant avait parlé si bas que Jace s'était rapproché de lui pour l'entendre.

 

_ Le mot «erreur » m'a ébranlé. Tous les actes de mon père, toutes ces phrases blessantes sont remontées à la surface. Je n'ai même pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait avant de me retrouver avec Magnus à mes côtés me calmant.

 

Jace serra un des bras de son meilleur ami dans un geste fraternel, il savait qu'Alec était encore emprisonné par les actes de son père et à part être son soutien, le blond ne pouvait guère faire plus. Jace s'était déjà confronté à Robert par le passé, Alec lui avait interdit de recommencer, craignant que le blond ne perde son travail par sa faute.

 

Avec Alec, c'était mon père, mon problème.

 

_ Je suis désolé qu'il ait réveillé tes démons, dit Jace.

_ Il ne pouvait pas savoir et je crois qu'il s'en veut assez pour ça. Une fois calmé nous avons continué notre discussion. Il en est ressorti qu'il ne veut pas commencer quoi que ce soit avec moi tant que tout n'est pas réglé avec Underhill. Selon lui, Tom m'aime, tu penses qu'il est dans le vrai ?, demanda Alec, la crainte perçant sans mal dans son regard.

 

Jace se tut, réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à Underhill. Il ne traînait jamais avec lui à la caserne, Tom était plutôt ami avec Raj et sa clique malfaisante.

 

_ Je n'en sais rien, Alec. Pour être honnête, j'ai dit à Magnus que Tom et toi c'était que du cul, rien d'autre. Et pour moi, c'est le cas. Que Magnus ait tort ou raison, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a juste. Underhill mérite que tu mettes clairement fin à votre arrangement.

_ Mais s'il m'aime ? La blessure que je vais lui infliger...

 

Jace mit un doigt sur la bouche d'Alec, le coupant.

 

_ Alec pour une fois dans ta vie, fais-moi plaisir. Regarde-toi le nombril. S'il t'aime, il souffrira oui mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne lui as jamais promis amour, maison et bague au doigt ! Vous aviez un accord basé sur le sexe, si ses sentiments ont dérivé ailleurs, tu ne l'as pas poussé dans cette direction. Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. C'est bien compris ?, questionna Jace, les yeux brillants de son honnêteté et de sa détermination.

 

Alec opina, peu convaincu. Blesser, il détestait ça, il le redoutait.

 

_ Tu as la chance de pouvoir construire une relation saine avec Magnus, ne laisse pas passer ça, Alec. Tu le mérites, dit le blond, en serrant Alec dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale.

_ Merci, sourit le lieutenant.

_ Maintenant, dors. Tu as encore besoin de sommeil et tes batteries doivent être pleines pour affronter Underhill. Je te réveillerai un peu avant qu'on parte pour la caserne.

 

Alec le remercia une derrière fois avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit avec bonheur.

 

Cette conversation avec Jace avait été bénéfique. Le lieutenant voulait bien penser qu'il avait lui aussi droit à sa part de bonheur. Cette part que Magnus pouvait lui apporter.

 

Le sommeil le cueillit bien vite, taisant ses pensées.

 

(-)

 

Alec stressé, triturait nerveusement le mala que Magnus lui avait donné, cela commençait à être une habitude. Curieusement ce petit objet avait le don de lui apporter un peu de paix.

 

Le lieutenant avait demandé à Underhill de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau par le biais d'un sms, c'était plus discret que de lui demander frontalement et aux yeux de tous.

 

Tom toqua et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 

_ Tu voulais me voir, Alec ? Discussion professionnelle ou privée ?, demanda Underhill en s'asseyant sur la chaise face au bureau du lieutenant.

_ Privée, répondit Alec, restant debout.

_ Tu as l'air stressé ? Tu veux un petit coup rapide pour te détendre?, questionna Tom sensuellement, se levant déjà.

_ Non, ce n'est pas l'objet de notre entrevue, le coupa Alec rapidement. Et de toute manière, ça ne serait jamais ici si ça avait été le cas.

 

C'était une autre règle d'Alec, la caserne était sa deuxième maison, un lieu familial. Il se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel dans ses lieux. Chaque fois, qu'Underhill et lui avaient couché ensemble, c'était soit à l'hôtel, soit à l'appartement de Tom. Jace refusait obstinément qu'Underhill passe leur porte et Alec s'en accommodait fort bien, utilisant son meilleur ami comme excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il n'allait jamais chez lui. En fait, cela l'arrangeait, le lieutenant n'aurait jamais voulu offrir cette intimité à Tom, dévoiler un bout de lui en ouvrant sa chambre.

 

_ De quoi s'agit-il, alors ?, demanda Underhill, interloqué, se rasseyant déjà.

_ Je voudrais parler de notre...arrangement, expliqua Alec, la voix mal assurée.

 

Cette situation le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise . En commençant à coucher avec Tom, il n'avait jamais pensé au jour où il devrait mettre fin à leur semblant de relation.

 

_ Parler du fait qu'on fait l'amour quand l'envie nous en prend.

 

Le lieutenant se mordit les lèvres, sa crispation montant d'un cran. Faire l'amour, ça impliquait beaucoup plus d'intimité et des sentiments, tout le contraire de baiser ou coucher. Et Alec préférait se référer à ces deux derniers mots.

 

_ Exactement, Tom. Je ne recherche plus, ne souhaite plus ce type de relation entre nous. Tu as été là, tu as accepté ce type de relation uniquement basée sur le sexe et je t'en remercie. Certaines choses ont évolué et ça ne serait plus correct ni pour toi, ni pour moi de continuer.

 

Le lieutenant avait essayé d'être le plus délicat dans sa façon de présenter la situation, ne voulant pas heurter Underhill si comme le disait Magnus, Tom avait des sentiments pour lui.

 

_ C'est à cause du stagiaire ?, demanda Underhill, la voix froide, les yeux remplis de colère.

_ Magnus n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

 

C'était totalement faux, sans l'entrée du médecin dans sa vie, Alec se serait contenté encore longtemps de cet arrangement.

 

_ Tom, on a tous les deux besoin d'avoir une relation stable et épanouie. Et tu ne trouveras pas ça avec moi, comme je ne le trouverai pas avec toi.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ?! On n'a jamais essayé de partager autre chose que du sexe !, gronda Underhill en se levant, sa chaise tombant avec fracas sur le sol.

 

Alec lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton ce que Tom consentit en reprenant la parole.

 

_ Si je voulais t'inviter à dîner, c'était non. Ciné ? Aussi. Balade ? Toujours non. Savoir si une relation entre nous est viable est impossible si on ne tente pas d'en avoir une.

 

Alec comprit que Magnus avait vu juste, Underhill l'aimait. Et le lieutenant allait le blesser ne pouvant lui offrir ce qu'il désirait. Alec n'avait jamais une seule seconde, voulut autre chose avec Tom. L'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

 

_ Tom, je suis désolé si une de mes attitudes a pu te faire penser que je désirais autre chose. Je ne voulais que du sexe, rien d'autre, dit Alec, d'une voix douce comme pour apaiser la violence de ses propos pour Underhill.

_ Tu ne veux pas parce que c'est moi ? Réponds simplement oui ou non, je ne veux pas de tes grands discours altruistes.

 

Tom devenait mauvais, la douleur rendait les gens ainsi, le lieutenant le savait.

 

_ Oui.

 

Tom ricana, la souffrance était visible dans ses yeux et Alec se sentait si mal de lui infliger ça.

 

_ Je suis comme une pute tombant amoureux de son meilleur client et espérant plus que du sexe, lâcha Underhill.

 

Alec se crispa à ses propos et fit face à Tom.

 

_ Tu n'es pas une pute. Crois-moi que j'aurais réagi plus tôt si j'avais soupçonné que tu développais des sentiments à mon égard.

_ Tais-toi, Alec. Le mieux c'est que tu te taises. Je sais que tu n'es pas le type de gars qui fait souffrir mais que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ce qui se passe. Je saurai me montrer professionnel, ne t'en fais pas.

 

Tom se détourna et sortit avant que le lieutenant ne puisse rajouter un mot. Dire que ça s'était mal passé était un euphémisme.

 

Alec avait dit vrai, s'il avait su qu'Underhill l'aimait, il aurait arrêté toute cette histoire plus tôt. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait espérer Tom, il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas mais le sentiment de malaise restait. Le lieutenant se massa les tempes, son mal de tête s'invitant peu à peu à nouveau. Cette journée était un ascenseur émotionnel permanent.

 

(-)

 

Underhill trouva son ami Raj dans les vestiaires arrivant à peine à la caserne.

 

_ Raj, tu as le numéro du paternel Lighwood, non ?, demanda Tom de but en blanc.

_ Oui, c'est le cas. Pourquoi ?, questionna le basané en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'en ai besoin. Il doit savoir certaines choses sur son fils, grogna Underhill, tout en restant sibyllin.

 

Raj saisit son portable, appuya sur quelques touches et le reposa.

 

_ Je te l'ai envoyé. Que t'a fait Lightwood ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne supportais pas vraiment mes échanges avec Robert, nota le basané en enfilant ses rangers.

_ Disons qu'à la lumière de nouvelles informations, j'ai changé d'avis.

_ C'est la jolie manière de dire qu'il ne veut plus baiser avec toi ?, questionna Raj.

 

Le poing de Tom finit dans un casier faisant sursauter le basané.

 

_ C'est la manière polie de dire que je vais le détruire, répondit Underhill dans un rictus mauvais.

_ Eh bien, je suis bien content d'être ton ami. Robert sera acquis à ta cause, lança Raj avant de sortir des vestiaires.

 

Tom s'isola dans une des cabines de douche, à cette heure-ci, elle était vide et il pourrait passer un coup de fil discret, sans être entendu.

 

_ Allô ?, décrocha une voix bourrue.

_ Robert Lightwood, Tom Underhill à l'appareil, un collègue de votre fils, se présenta le pompier. J'aimerais vous parler d'un important sujet à son propos. Des agissements ignobles qu'il a eu à mon égard, expliqua Tom théâtralement, des trémolos feints dans la voix.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Votre fils me harcèle sexuellement et je ne sais à qui m'en référer.

 

Underhill sans voir Robert sentit le sourire de son interlocuteur.

 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, petit, je sais à quelle porte taper. Je te recontacterai.

 

La tonalité s'égrena. Tom sortit de la cabine satisfait. Alec lui avait brisé le cœur, il tenait sa vengeance.

 

(-)

 

Quelques jours plus tard, l'ambiance dans la caserne était bon enfant, la journée étant assez calme.

 

Magnus avait terminé son stage récemment. Alec en était attristé et se concentrait sur le boulot. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'annoncer au médecin qu'il avait réglé les choses avec Underhill. Quand le lieutenant envoyait des SMS à Magnus, c'était pour échanger des banalités, le sujet Tom méritait d'être abordé en face à face.

 

Cet éloignement avait aussi du bon, Alec avait pu faire le point sur ses sentiments et le lieutenant ne pouvait nier que son attirance pour Magnus allait nettement au-delà de la simple attirance, justement. Il ne parlerait pas encore d'amour mais ça s'en rapprochait.

 

Alors que le lieutenant remplissait un rapport sur leur dernière intervention, arrivé ce matin, un simple sauvetage de chat coincé dans un arbre, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la caserne annonçant un départ.

 

En un instant, Alec se leva et retrouva tous ses collègues qui accouraient déjà ainsi que les paramedics, cette alarme annonçait leur départ collectif. Une voix féminine raisonna, celle de Maryse Lightwood.

 

_ A toutes les unités, explosions multiples dans le métro, départ de tous les véhicules. Je répète, départ de tous les véhicules.

 

L'adrénaline submergea Alec, le remplissant. Cette intervention, ce n'était pas rien. Le lieutenant avait une équipe en charge, Magnus devait restait au loin, il ne devait plus être que pompier.

 

 

 

 

 

**(-)**

 

 

 


End file.
